


We hope for better things

by XuanYue



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Revolution fails
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuanYue/pseuds/XuanYue
Summary: 他，是底特律最年輕的副隊長、破獲紅冰集團的授勳警官。他，是模控生命集結前沿科技製作的仿生人、追捕異常仿生人的獵犬。一場革命，讓他們既有合作的美好時光，也有敵對的痛苦時刻，然而革命失敗，所有的仿生人都必須被報廢，在這場由政府主導的謀殺中，康納該何去何從？而身為警官的漢克又該將康納視為人類或是機器？





	1. Chapter 1

01

今晚的吉米酒吧一如以往聚集了各種待在社會底層的人，前科犯、無業遊民以及低收入者，但沒有人在討論螢幕上播放的球賽，平時總是有人隨著打擊和跑壘的結果狂喜或發怒，小心翼翼收起或撕碎捏在手裡的彩票，今天晚上所有人都在討論由異常仿生人發起、最後卻以軍隊鎮壓作為結尾的革命，那也不過是一週之前的事。

對於吉米酒吧的老顧客們來說，革命的失敗無疑地有利於他們生存。所有的仿生人都必須上繳，不允許任何國民或企業私有仿生人，即使是那些正常、未曾異變的仿生人也不例外，即使它們曾是某個小女孩或小男孩最好的朋友、某對不孕症夫妻的兒子或女兒或是陪伴某個孤獨的老人走完人生最後一段路，通通都被送進集中營中銷毀。這意味著人類社會再次需要大量且廉價的人力來進行低階工作，對這些社會底層的人來說，是他們再次被社會需要的機會。

漢克覺得今天的酒很難喝。

吉米酒吧是他用來遠離現實的避風港，彷彿走進那扇大門，他就可以把該死的世界遺忘在門外，但是今天晚上的酒喝起來充滿現實的味道，苦澀又嗆得人想流淚。他沒興致喝完杯子裡的殘酒，也沒興致再來一杯，如果都要面對現實的殘酷，他何不回家一邊喝啤酒、一邊摸他的狗，至少還能從那毛茸茸的觸感中得到些許慰藉。

他斜眼看向正在擦酒杯的吉米本人，眼神裡大有「給我叫那些人閉嘴」的意味在，對方對他聳了聳肩，並像有讀心術般回應了他的不滿。

「別那樣看我，兄弟，這裡是酒吧，總不能禁止客人們談論他們感興趣的話題，不管那話題是毒品、菸酒、女人還是仿生人。」放下酒杯，吉米又補充了一句：「話說回來，跟著你的那塑膠東西呢？也被回收了？」

這下子漢克真的毫無胃口。

他在酒杯底下壓了張紙鈔，離去之前看了酒吧上禁止仿生人進入標誌一眼，這標誌曾經是吉米酒吧的特色之一，現在卻毫無意義了。

漢克開著老爺車回家，他今天喝不多，不至於把車開得像儀表板上左搖右晃的夏威夷女郎。一路上都是警車的鳴笛聲，革命才過了一週，制服員警們依然加班在路上盤查行人，如果有舉報或有可懷疑的正當理由，也會直接進入屋內搜查，畢竟目前算是戒嚴的狀態。當局幫每台警車都配備了紅外線感應器，確保沒有仿生人能偽裝成人類，逃過追捕。

他下了車，暴雨剛停，地面一片泥濘，雨停之前的一切都被沖刷殆盡，空氣裡有一股草腥味，還有泥土的味道。前廊點著一盞小燈，那是很久以前留下來的習慣，當時他的工作經常忙到三更半夜，連晚飯都沒時間吃，回家的時候茱莉亞和柯爾往往已經睡了；他們總是幫他留下一盞燈，讓他知道屋子裡有人在等待他回家，也讓他在危險的工作中，留有回到家中的期盼。

如今柯爾和茱莉亞都已經離他而去，他卻延續了這個習慣，明明就知道即使點著燈，裡面也只有相撲在等他。

鑰匙插入門鎖，向右轉兩圈，他推開自家大門。

屋子裡很暗，只有外面透進去的光隱約勾勒出家具的輪廓，他今天出門時忘了幫相撲留燈嗎？

不對，他不會忘記幫相撲留燈的，有哪裡不對勁。

漢克用身體擋住門，使它不致於關上，他從腰後拔出配槍握在手裡，關上保險，藉著道路上街燈的光線試圖看清屋子裡的狀況。客廳沒有被入侵的跡象，所有東西都還在他出門前的位置，地板上很乾淨，暴雨才剛停，如果有人從外面進到屋子裡，不可能沒有留下任何水漬或腳印。

打開燈，反手關上門，把槍收起朝著廚房走去，現在他需要一瓶啤酒。

漢克以為窩在冰箱旁邊的一團黑影是相撲，直到他打開廚房的燈，正打算從冰箱裡拿瓶啤酒出來慰勞自己，才發現那是相撲沒錯，但旁邊還窩了一個「人」──即使對方把臉埋在聖伯納犬蓬鬆的毛裡，從那件沾滿血汙的熟悉制服他也能認出來。

轉頭一看，廚房的小窗被打破，碎玻璃掉落一地。

「他媽的！康納！」

他用力甩上冰箱門，發出極大的聲響，康納猛然抬起頭來，依然抱著相撲，焦糖色的眼眸濕潤而明亮，那張像極人類的面孔上看來焦慮又害怕，額角的LED燈像要證實表情不假般轉個不停。

「你在這裡做什麼！」

漢克還記得他們不太愉快的上一次見面。

FBI宣布接手異常仿生人案件後，福勒宣布他們已不再有管轄權，漢克要回到兇案組，而康納則回到模控生命。縱使不滿，他也明白人類與仿生人之間的衝突已經升級到國安等級，不可能再由底特律警局主導，更何況，他開始質疑自己是否只是在打壓一群想要自由的「人」，在這種情況下，退出調查也許是好事。但是康納卻慌了，他未見過那個混蛋仿生人出現如此無助驚恐的神情，仿生人懇求他幫幫忙，爭取一些時間，否則回到模控生命就是被報廢。他很猶豫，卻也忍不住心軟，最後選擇痛毆佩金斯一頓，既拖延時間又發洩自己的怒氣，做好被嚴懲的心理準備回到家裡，然後再也沒有康納的消息。

他以為康納死了，或許死在FBI對耶利哥的攻堅當中。政府宣布底特律開始戒嚴，並在市區建造了數個回收中心，要求市民將家中的仿生人上繳，所有的仿生人都要被銷毀，無一例外。他幾乎打起冷顫，這是以正義為名的一場屠殺，掌權者永遠都說是為了更好的未來，多年前政府允許仿生人上市時，也曾承諾這是一個更好的未來，如今那個未來又在哪裡？

那一夜，耶利哥的仿生人聚集在回收中心前的馬路上，即將發起一場武裝革命，底特律警局被指派清空附近的民眾，以免受到波及；克里斯打電話來，說看見康納走進了一棟商用大樓中。雖然是個混蛋仿生人，但畢竟是他的搭檔，他該去警告對方遠離交火線，最好躲起來，否則仍是逃不過要被報廢的命運，直到漢克看見康納出現在屋頂，端著一把狙擊槍，神色冷漠。

「你不該這麼做，康納。」

「不要插手，副隊長，這件事輪不到你管。」

「你打算殺死一個想要自由的人，我當然要管。」

「那不是人，是機器。」

「我一直以來也是這麼以為，但我錯了。異常仿生人的血或許和我不同顏色，但他們是有生命的。」

就像你也是有生命的。

他打算這麼說，康納卻快了他一步，剛硬帶有威脅性的字句從仿生人的嘴裡吐出來，冷酷且毫無憐憫之心，所有的生命對眼前的人來說毫無意義。

「我會完成任務的，副隊長，不管你樂不樂意。建議你不要妨礙我。」

他終於明白，眼前這個名為康納的仿生人，即使看起來再怎麼像人類，也只是一台被設計來執行任務的機器，不曾猶豫、不曾失誤，世界在機器眼中並無是非對錯，只有成功與失敗。

似乎有某種物質在胸口中破損，發出清脆的碎裂聲，情感濃稠地從裡面流了出來，太過滾燙使他灼傷，是憤怒、失望、悲傷、不敢置信以及痛恨自己的愚蠢。

「那麼，你和我其中一人就要倒楣了，康納。因為我可不打算讓你稱心如意。」

漢克舉起手裡的槍對著康納，同一把槍不久之前才為了同一個人指向蓋文‧里德，而現在卻對著曾經被他納入羽翼之下保護的人。他覺得苦澀。

「遠離屋簷。」

康納放下了狙擊槍，緩緩站起並轉身，那雙焦糖色的眼眸一瞬間看起來竟是充滿感情，下一秒又回到平靜無波的無機質感。

「我知道柯爾的事，漢克，那不是你的錯。是因為卡車在冰上打滑，害你的車翻覆……那時候年幼的柯爾才六歲……」

「閉嘴！」

痛苦的回憶一瞬間湧了上來，三年前的景象在他的腦海當中未曾褪色，日復一日，鮮明地凌遲著他，為了麻痺這種疼痛，他只能喝酒，自暴自棄斷絕與其他人的來往，忘了自己曾經是什麼樣的人……這一切，本來在遇見康納之後都漸漸好起來，他想起自己過去有多熱愛警察這份工作，不是為了頭銜或官位，或是那些將他吹捧上天的新聞報導，而是幫助這個世界變得更好。

只是最後，他們原來是站在當權者的一方，壓迫那些追求自由的生命。而眼前這個看似關心他的仿生人，也不過傳達了由0和1組成的虛假友誼，假裝是他的朋友，但終究是為了完成任務。

「他需要動緊急手術，但能操刀的人類醫師都不在，所以他們讓一名仿生人為他開刀，柯爾沒有撐過去……仿生人害死了你兒子，漢克，你現在卻想拯救仿生人？」

大雪落在他們的身上，即使在呼嘯的寒風之中，康納的聲音依然清晰地傳進他的耳朵。

「不，柯爾會死，是因為有個人類醫生吸食紅冰無法動手術。一直以來我都把責任推給仿生人，但錯的其實是人類。是那個醫生，和這個只能用一把粉末撫慰心靈的混蛋社會！」

康納在風雪中一動也不動，似乎想說些什麼，沉默了許久。

「殺死你並不是我任務的一環。」

仿生人這樣說，漢克覺得胸口裡的碎玻璃扎得他全是血，他已經知道康納只是一台執行任務的機器不是嗎？

任務，或不是任務，自己對於這個沒有人類情感的仿生人不過如此。

他拿著槍的手在顫抖。

康納朝著漢克走去，程式決定了仿生人的姿態，現在康納垂下雙肩，走得很慢，展現沒有任何攻擊的意圖，大概是不希望再節外生枝。仿生人輕巧踏著雪的步伐在漢克身邊停下，但是他沒有轉頭，也不想去看。

「很高興認識你，漢克。希望有一天你能走出失去柯爾的痛苦。」

留下這句話，康納的腳步聲漸漸遠去，關上門的聲音從背後傳來。

「副隊長，拜託你，讓我待在這裡。」

康納顫抖的聲音將漢克從回憶中喚回，他眨了眨眼睛，仔細看著這個蜷在相撲身邊的仿生人；深褐色的頭髮亂成一團，臉上有髒汙和泥濘，總是筆挺的模控生命制服有被撕裂的痕跡而且上面沾滿大片汙漬，有些是泥巴，有些看起來像乾涸的人類鮮血，有些是藍得刺眼的釱液──「釱，你們稱呼它為藍血，是模控生命仿生人的動力來源……」

漢克覺得他的喉嚨緊縮了起來，又乾又渴，他是個警察，雖然放縱又酗酒，但是他清楚知道自己所看見的東西代表了什麼意思，康納所受到的待遇讓他很難受。

人類痛恨仿生人，政府當局只想摧毀它們，但民眾可不是這麼想的。

他連喝了幾口啤酒才能說得出話。

「為什麼我要幫你？你殺了異常仿生人的領袖馬庫斯，讓政府大獲全勝，現在你要承擔這個行為帶來的後果！他們曾經有機會改變這個腐敗的社會！更何況，窩藏仿生人是違法的。」

「我知道自己沒有立場說這些……但是我不想死……」

有幾台警車從門外呼嘯而過，鳴笛聲在這個安靜的街區裡顯得更加響亮，幾秒後，外頭傳來一聲槍響。

康納瑟縮了一下，將相撲抱得更緊，聖伯納犬舔了舔他的臉頰。

「我不應該讓你留在這裡。」

漢克知道自己放不下，就像在搭檔辦案的過程中，就算他知道康納沒有痛覺也不會死亡，他仍然每一次遇到危險時都將康納保護在身後，因為他永遠也無法真正只將這個與人類外表無異的仿生人視為機器，即使理智上再清楚不過。

「該死！你會為我帶來麻煩的。」

「漢克，當我說我很高興認識你，那是我真正的想法，不是程式讓我說出的話……請你讓我留在這裡，今天晚上就可以，明天我就會離開，去找可以躲的地方。」

門鈴聲響起。

漢克轉頭看向門口，敲門聲緊接著響起。

「底特律警局，開門！我們知道有人在裡面，政府賦予我們權力搜查每間房子！」

「漢克……」

明知道這所有的表現可能都只是一種假象，僅是為了打動他、讓他動搖，不過就是所謂該死的社交模組表現出來的樣子；他也知道這個仿生人在多家電視台的轉播中，闖進人類與異常仿生人的戰場，殘忍地徒手殺死馬庫斯，斷絕了仿生人追求平等的希望……

漢克低聲咒罵，脫下外套扔在康納頭上。

「安靜躲著，不要發出任何聲音。」

「……謝謝你，漢克。」

他隨手關了廚房的燈，讓縮成一團的仿生人和聖伯納犬看起來只有模糊的輪廓。

漢克踢掉鞋子，拎著啤酒瓶，刻意使自己看起來醉醺醺的。門一打開，是兩個沒看過的制服員警，年紀很輕，一看就知道是剛從警校畢業不久的菜鳥，毛毛躁躁的，並不難對付。

他巧妙用身體擋住往廚房視線，又灌下一大口啤酒，帶點不耐煩的口氣。

「該死的，一個人在家喝酒也被打擾！說吧，你們要幹嘛？」

制服員警明顯缺乏經驗，他們互看一眼，小心翼翼地說：「先生，我們奉命搜查這個街區的房子，確保每位民眾都將自己的仿生人上繳。可以請你讓我們進去看看房子裡面嗎？」

「混帳，誰告訴你們我有仿生人的？」

漢克瞇著眼睛靠近員警們，想看清楚他們制服上的編號，年輕的警察忍不住往後退了兩步。

「先生，這是例行檢查，請你配合。」

漢克咂咂嘴，將身體靠上門框，將手上的啤酒一飲而盡。

「你們哪個分局的？第七分局嗎？回去找你們亞伯特隊長還是伯尼副隊長，告訴他們，要搜查第三分局的安德森家，派兩個毛頭小子來還不夠格。」

「安德森？您是第三分局的安德森副隊長嗎？」

「不然你以為你在跟誰說話，小子？」

那兩名員警露出如釋重負的表情，他們碰了碰帽沿：

「安德森副隊長討厭仿生人是出名的，您絕不可能在家裡窩藏仿生人。抱歉打擾您的休息時間，晚安。」


	2. Chapter 2

02

漢克直到目送那兩位員警離開，才關上門。他走回廚房，打開燈，康納依然一動也不動被蓋在他的外套底下，相撲抬頭看著他，大狗濕漉漉的眼神中似乎不希望他將身邊的仿生人趕走。

革命讓人類對仿生人的厭惡與怨恨來到最高點，人類重新奪回掌控權才不過一週，這股憤怒的浪潮還未退去。如果他現在把康納扔回大街上，即使那兩個巡查的制服員警已經走遠，額角的顯示燈和制服也會很快就讓人認出仿生人的身分，立刻打110通報；就算他讓康納摘下顯示燈，換上人類的衣服，到處都有配備紅外線感應器的警車，又能夠逃多久？

窩藏逃逸中的仿生人是聯邦重罪，他想。

漢克看著外套下安靜一如磐石的隆起，沒有半點起伏，如果是人類的話，即使極力摒住呼吸，也難免會有些微的跡象，尤其在被追捕的焦慮下，絕不可能像康納一樣完全無聲無息。這些細微的差異都提醒著他，眼前有著人類面孔、模擬人類情緒的仿生人不過就是人造物；它們是被造的，身上的每一個微小的組件都了特定的目的設計地完美無缺，就連那些看似缺陷的雀斑或不對稱，也是為了「完美」而形成。

但這又如何？這些事情他早就知道了，甚至康納本身存在的意義就是為了追捕異常仿生人，他們也是以這個前提不甘不願地開始合作，他卻不知道從什麼時候開始無法客觀去面對這件事。他會忘記眼前這個仿生人不是人類、他會疑惑仿生人到底是什麼？他明知康納不是血肉之軀，卻也無法把對方當成純然的機械來看待。從何時開始，他在康納身上寄望了那些自己做不到的事、那些這個靠著紅冰得到慰藉的社會中已經不存在的事、那些他因為自我沉淪而遺忘的事；那些勇敢、正義與友誼。

當他看著康納，他彷彿看著一面鏡子，一面反映出美好的人性的鏡子，讓他以為這個世界或許還有一絲希望；鏡子中的影像再怎麼美好，終究只是虛幻。

他已經醒了。

所以，他留下這個仿生人，並不是為了對方本身，他只是想找回更好的自己。

漢克走回自己的房間，在柯爾過世和茱莉亞離開後就不怎麼整理的衣櫥深處找出一個收納箱，就像每個人的抽屜裡多少都有「瘦了之後就能穿上」的衣服，那是他年輕時留下來的，裡面有幾件扣不起來的牛仔褲、緊身T恤和一些其他的衣物；茱莉亞曾經嘲笑過這個箱子，說裡面裝滿了每個男人不願意放手的青春，包括腰圍緊實、臉皮還未鬆垮的過去。

上一次他把這些衣服塞進收納箱，已經是接近十年前的事。那時候茱莉亞懷孕了，小套房或許可以滿足新婚夫妻的需求，一對父母加上新生兒的一家三口則需要兩間臥房、獨立的衛浴、廚房和寬敞、可以讓孩子學習走路的客廳。他們從漢克與茱莉亞變成柯爾的父親與母親，過去那些單身時期的個人物品需要做個大整頓，好為新誕生的生命挪出更多空間來，這個收納箱就是其中之一。

做為父母，他希望柯爾在安全、充滿希望的世界中長大，但他也明白，世界並不會因為一個孩子的誕生變得更好，只是柯爾讓他的工作變得充滿意義，他守護並希冀一個更加美好的未來，屬於他孩子的未來。

這將近十年的時間裡，卻只讓世界頹傾和破敗。

漢克從箱子裡找出幾件替換的衣服，闔上箱子，把它放回衣櫃的深處。看見這些與過去有關的事物依然讓他的心臟隱隱作痛，噩夢如潮水般不停湧上，那些曾經彷彿被太陽曬過、暖烘烘的記憶都成為破裂而刺痛人的碎片，遠看閃閃發光的東西沾在身上卻使人渾身磨出血來。他覺得乾渴，剛才喝過的啤酒像是蒸發乾了，讓他的喉嚨中似乎有層黏糊糊的液體卡在那裡，無法吞嚥也嘔不出來。

康納依然安靜地在那裡，不過相撲已經回到客廳暖爐旁的位子躺下。他掀起自己的外套，對上康納濕潤而明亮的眼眸，那抹焦糖的色澤就像他在無數個夜晚裡手中的酒杯。

康納對他眨了眨眼，額邊的顯示燈轉了幾下黃圈後又回到如常的藍色調。

「謝謝你，副隊長……」

他突然有股煩躁感升起，而漢克並不明白這個感受從何而來，他只能將它解釋為違法窩藏仿生人帶來的焦慮。他和鄰居並沒有熟到會互相關照的地步，也因為相撲總是獨自看家，鄰居們也習慣即使這個古怪的安德森先生不在，他的聖伯納犬也經常弄出點聲音來；只是現在社會上瀰漫著緊繃的氣氛，漢克並不確定鄰居裡有沒有神經兮兮、成天躲在窗邊就想從別人家裡挖出點事的傢伙，他可不會總窩在家裡。戒嚴時期警察被賦予權力可隨意進入民宅搜查，萬一今天的事情再次發生，他阻止不了。

報廢仿生人的工作由軍隊執行，市區的集中營並不需要底特律警方的幫忙，漢克並未親自到現場。或許是因為政府急於再次建立可靠的形象，新聞媒體對於報廢工作的進行倒是接近二十四小時循環撥放，甚至每天都會統計警方又盤查到多少逃逸中的仿生人，有多少仿生人被送進集中營中，又有多少仿生人被擊斃在街道上，簡直像是在彰顯政府有多不遺餘力在報廢這些反叛人類的機器們。

集中營裡的景象閃現在漢克的腦海中，那些蒼白的機殼被棄置、任意堆放在廢棄物處理場中，等待怪手過來將它們壓縮成一個巨大的方塊，頭顱與肢體皆以扭曲的角度如拓印般出現在六面體的任何一面上，奇特且詭譎；無時無刻眼神都追著新聞畫面不放的民眾就像競技場中狂熱的支持者，提取他人的成功作為自己快感的來源，政府主導的勝利就是他們的勝利，人類在歷史上再次以優越的姿態存活下來。

漢克把一旁的廚房剪刀扔給康納。

「把你額頭上那該死的東西撬下來！」

他的語氣粗野，彷彿這樣就能掩飾掉自己的不安。

康納皺著眉，猶豫不決，漢克幾乎可以從仿生人的表情中看出抗拒的意思。但有什麼好抗拒的理由？模控生命將他們的仿生人做得極像人類，法律也因此規定「仿生人型號應具備可供辨識之外觀型態，包括LED顯示燈、右臂上的電子臂環及與工作性質相應的制式服裝，並顯示其型號與序號等產品訊息，且不得以任何方式遮掩或移除上述標誌」；姑且不論發起革命的馬庫斯等人宣稱，這些標誌唯一的作用只有隔離並羞辱仿生人、阻擋仿生人獲得與人類平等的權利，現在國家甚至不允許仿生人的存在，在乎這些又有什麼意義？

「漢克，我明天天亮就走，不會給你帶來麻煩的……」

康納幾乎是用一種懇求的語氣在說話。

「你已經是我的麻煩了。」

他把抱著的衣服塞進康納懷裡，幸好並未沾上RK800制服上的髒污。

「去浴室把自己弄乾淨，換上衣服。別把沙發弄髒了，我還不打算換一組新的。」

康納有些愣愣地看著手裡的衣服，額角的顯示燈變成了鮮豔的紅色。

「這代表我可以待在這裡嗎？」

「看著別人走出去送死可不是我的興趣。」

漢克沒有等到康納從浴室出來就先睡了，他覺得這一天實在太過漫長，他也覺得疲憊和倦怠，光是康納還活著的這件事就幾乎耗盡所有的力氣，決意要將仿生人留下則耗掉剩下的。他大腦裡的某個地方一直在喃喃自語，每當那些被壓縮成方塊的仿生人軀體再次閃現在他的腦海裡，總會有個聲音告訴他：如果康納沒有殺死馬庫斯……然後腦海裡那些影像從破碎的蒼白機殼變成革命那一天的戰場，大多數底特律的市民們都是藉由電視台的轉播看見革命的結果，但漢克就站在那棟高樓上，火藥與硝煙的氣味瀰漫在空氣當中，火光把夜色染上紅艷的色彩。他看著康納出現在戰場中，和馬庫斯以人類無法企及的速度搏擊，沒有任何人能插手他們的戰鬥，最後康納折斷那個仿生人的雙臂，並扭斷它的頭顱，彷彿是一場最殘酷的惡夢。

史特拉福大樓一案之後，康納向當局回報馬庫斯的型號與姓名；RK200，伊利亞‧卡姆斯基親手製作並送給卡爾‧曼菲爾德的禮物，獨一無二，且從未量產。在談論RK200時，康納臉上有種特別的神情，摻雜著迷惘和嫉妒──彷彿就是一個真正的人類。

那時漢克認為仿生人是有生命的，它們的心有血有肉，也會疼痛。

他睡得不太安穩，身體過度疲憊，躺在床上像一條沒擰乾就扔在流理台上的抹布，沉重且動彈不得；神智卻始終在將睡未睡的邊緣徘徊，只差一步就能跌落甜美的沉睡裡，偏偏被迷霧阻擋去路。他聽得見相撲的狗爪輕輕敲擊地面的聲音，聖伯納犬大概是從客廳的窩走去廚房喝水，又走回客廳；康納則是安靜地像是不存在，除了仿生人似乎低聲對相撲說了幾句話外，沒有什麼能提醒漢克他收留了一個逃亡中的仿生人。


	3. Chapter 3

03

「安德森先生！開門！」

漢克被一陣劇烈的敲門聲吵醒，直到醒來的那一瞬間，他才發覺自己確實睡著了，床邊的鬧鐘顯示時間是早上七點半。他在床上翻了個身，決定不去管門外討債似的騷動，一整夜的翻來覆去讓他還是很疲憊，只想把自己塞回棉被裡睡個痛快；正當他把被子拉到頭頂，再次閉上眼睛，刺耳的電鈴聲響遍了整間房子，一遍又一遍，簡直像惱人的惡作劇般糾纏不休。

「漢克‧安德森！我們知道你在裡面！RK800的警用分析型仿生人是模控生命的康納系列產品，你若擅自收留它，等同於侵占本公司的私有財產！」

他幾乎從床上跳起，隨手套上一件寬鬆的運動褲，跌跌撞撞衝出房門；康納拿著相撲的飼料一臉不知所措站在廚房，眼神在門口與廚房的窗口游移，顯然是在計算從哪一個方向更有機會逃走。但他不能讓康納出去送死。即使沒有仿生人計算分析所有變項的能力，身為一個經驗老道的警察，他也知道在這種情況下逃亡，死去的機會比生存下來大上很多倍。

「副隊長，我……」

「混蛋，你想都不要想！」抓住康納的手，漢克低喝，「去躲在浴室裡，我來應付。」

猶豫了一下，康納點點頭，放下手中的狗糧，把自己藏進浴室中。

浴室的門已關上，並從內側鎖起，忠實的聖伯納犬趴在浴室前的踏腳墊上，彷彿要代替主人守護什麼珍貴的東西。漢克走向大門，伸向把手時用眼角餘光了確認仿生人已經躲好、客廳裡沒有半點跡象，就只是尋常的單身中年男子住所。

不是政府當局的人，漢克鬆了一口氣，既不是底特律警局的員警，也不是聯邦調查局或軍隊，但當他們手上的槍械映入眼中，他再次感覺胃裡翻攪了起來，昨天喝下的酒彷彿還在灼燒著食道。門外站了兩個武裝私人保全，穿戴著全罩式的頭盔和防彈衣，胸口處印了模控生命的標誌與字樣，他看不清楚他們的臉，但知道這兩個人來意並不友善。

「媽的！別一大早就跑到別人家門口吵鬧，滾出我的地方！」

「安德森先生，我們有理由相信逃逸中的康納型號會到這裡來求助，你很有可能會幫助它。但是我們必須提醒你，私藏仿生人是聯邦重罪；RK800當初做為試用機型提供給底特律警局進行服務，它並非你的所有物，而是模控生命公司的私有財產。」

透過內建麥克風和擴音器，這一整串語音產生某些扭曲，雖然能聽清楚，音色裡卻帶著電子音，聽起來冷酷又機械化，但漢克覺得有某種熟悉感在其中……一定是錯覺，他沒有認識任何在模控生命工作的人。

「哈。」他嗤笑了一聲，手心正在悄悄地冒汗，「你們憑什麼認定他會到這裡來？又憑什麼覺得我會冒著丟掉飯碗的風險把他留下來？那可是聯邦重罪，我他媽的又不是傻子。」

「我們分析了它上傳的記憶。」

私人保全的口氣相當篤定，冷淡且一板一眼的說話方式簡直不像個人類，反而像是漢克年輕時那些只會照版宣科又單調的人工語音系統，它們被用在提款機、電梯和停車場的自動繳費機上，相較之下康納的語氣中模擬了人類的抑揚頓挫，讓人在對話時喚起某種親切感。

「根據RK800的記憶，在共同經歷了異常仿生人的調查後，你們發展出不同於搭檔關係的情感。最好的證據就是它選擇不與你敵對，因此無法完成狙擊馬庫斯的任務；它甚至為了救你而放棄追蹤魯珀特‧崔佛斯，這就是它異常化的證據。」

「你在說什麼蠢話？在那種情況下任何一個人都會……」

「任何一個人都會。但是RK800並不是人類，它只是一台被設計用來執行任務的機器，它不應該救你。」

私人保全緩緩推開面罩，聲音逐漸清晰，底下是一張漢克不能再更熟悉的臉孔，白皙的皮膚上有些小雀斑、端正且稜角分明的五官、飽滿的前額，只是那雙有時如同毒蛇般冷冽、有時又柔軟一如稚子的焦糖色眼眸換成了鴿子般的灰，仿生人的眼裡只有無機質的光澤。

「請將它交出來，漢克‧安德森，我們知道它在這裡。」

漢克喘著氣從惡夢中醒來，床邊鬧鐘的嗶嗶聲提醒著他現在是早上七點半，他按掉鬧鐘，但仍有一種恍惚感，那張與康納相似……不，完全相同的面孔仍殘留在他的腦海中，冰冷且毫無生氣，雖然擁有人類的外表，但誰也不會懷疑裡面由機械和釱液組成，泛著一種金屬的光澤與寒意，為了完成任務將不惜造成任何傷害。直到相撲輕輕舔舐他的手背，他才發現那不過是個真實不過的惡夢。他拍了拍相撲的頭，起身離開房間。

他從冷凍庫中拿出一瓶伏特加，平常他或許更喜歡威士忌的口感，但現在他需要一點刺激。因低溫而變得濃稠的液體滑下喉嚨，彷彿吞下一坨灼熱又冰涼的火焰，漢克很快又倒了第二杯，讓伏特加獨特的嗆味喚醒他昏沉沉的大腦。

放下酒杯，他才發現房子裡太過安靜。

客廳桌上放了一件折好的黑色T恤，上頭有銀色骷顱頭和逆十字標誌，帶刺的玫瑰藤蔓纏繞成樂團名稱，旁邊還有一件泛白的緊身牛仔褲，這些是昨天晚上他拿給康納的舊衣服，而沾滿泥汙的仿生人制服不知所蹤。

康納不在這裡。

「……康納？」

漢克提高音量喊著仿生人的名字，卻沒收到任何回應，整間屋子靜悄悄地只有冰箱運轉的聲音，仿生人完全不見所蹤，而昨晚撬下來的LED顯示燈就擺在桌上，沒有任何色彩，就像死去一樣。

「媽的！」

他早該知道康納不會乖乖聽話，過去是這樣，現在也不會改變。

康納自己離開對他一點損失也沒有，甚至免除了他被送上聯邦法庭的風險，他應該要如釋重負、繼續過他爛醉如泥的人生，然後忘掉那個該死的仿生人。

這是康納自己的選擇，異常仿生人們曾經有機會改變這個社會，他們曾經有機會取得公民的地位，以武力和民意迫使當局承認仿生人的地位，成為與人類共享這片土地的主人，但馬庫斯的死讓一切走到今天這個地步。

當局急著消滅仿生人，抹去自己失敗政策的痕跡；民眾則痛恨仿生人，彷彿巴不得回到工業革命之前的時代。

康納讓一切走到今天這個地步。

手上一陣溫熱，相撲輕輕用鼻子頂著他的手背，聖伯納犬望向他，眼裡似乎有某種催促的意味。

「媽的！」

漢克再次低聲咒罵，他抓起一件外套向外衝，心裡明白這個行為是如此魯莽且毫無意義。他不知道康納已經走了多遠，也不知道什麼時候離開的，甚至不知道對方朝哪個方向離去，他只是像無頭蒼蠅一樣在街道上奔跑，企圖尋找任何蛛絲馬跡。

明明是接近下雪的溫度，全力奔跑卻讓漢克的汗水浸濕了裡面的T恤。上一次這樣用盡全力奔跑，是在屋頂上追捕魯珀特‧崔佛斯的時候，仿生人的體能遠比人類優秀，他跟在後頭，看著那個逃跑的異常仿生人和康納做出各種堪稱特技表演的動作，簡直像在看一部刺激的動作電影，即使他拚了老命，始終追不上他們。

任何一個人都會。但是RK800並不是人類，它只是一台被設計用來執行任務的機器，它不應該救你。

夢中擁有康納臉孔的仿生人說的話再次浮現在他的腦海，他咒罵康納是一台冷酷無情的機器，他譴責RK800型仿生人一切僅以任務為主的行為方式，他甚至在天台之上用槍指著對方，指控康納所給予的不過是虛假的友誼。但是康納救了他，把拯救漢克‧安德森的生命放置在比追捕嫌犯更優先的順序上，漢克確信模控生命不會在程式裡設定這件事。

遵循指令殺死馬庫斯是康納的選擇；放棄追捕，拯救他的生命卻也是康納的選擇。

漢克停下腳步，汗水滴落在街道的柏油路面，迎面吹來的風讓他全身發寒；他嘴裡很乾，心跳太快，因為黑色骯髒又粗糙的地面上躺著一條蒼白的義體手臂。

為了和康納搭檔，福勒逼著他看完了RK800的說明手冊，當然裡面的內容多數就像他這幾年喝下的那些酒一樣，除了讓人頭昏眼花的副作用之外絲毫沒留下來，不過他至少記得上頭寫著模控生命的仿生人四肢都相當容易拆卸，顧客在店面就能買到替換用的肢體，即使毀損，也能簡單修好。眼前的手臂卻明顯是被暴力拆下的，關節處殘破不堪，鮮豔的藍血灑了一地，另外有數雙沾著藍血的鞋印雜亂地向一旁的草叢延伸。

漢克沿著鞋印前進，幾步遠的地方又發現了一條斷掉的腿，同樣是被用粗暴的手法扯下，扭成詭異的形狀，模擬成皮膚的表層已經失去作用，充滿傷痕的蒼白義體就扔在那裡。

不會的，那不會是康納。

他加快腳步向前走，一路上的藍血越來越多，然後又是一隻手臂和一條腿，漢克看過許多殘酷的命案現場，人性的醜惡之處被包裹在衣服與言語之下，所有人類能想像的到對另一個人類做的事，他差不多都略知一二；此刻他卻不敢去想像這些義體是否來自同一個仿生人，那個仿生人又身處什麼樣的處境。

前方不遠處的草叢裡躺著一顆頭顱，它從頸項處被狠狠扭斷，機殼破損，電線與人造骨骼裸露在外，而它的軀體就被扔在一旁。俊秀的面容沾滿藍血、泥沙與髒汙，毫無生氣的焦糖色眼眸直直望著他，已失去曾經閃耀其中的光芒。

太晚了，他來得太晚了！

「康納！不！康納！」

「安德森副隊長？副隊長？」

有誰在輕輕拍著他的臉。

「副隊長？……漢克？」

熟悉而沙啞的聲音傳進漢克的耳裡，漢克像一個溺水的人終於抓住救命纜繩，攀著呼喚他名字的聲音逃離惡夢的邊境，柏油路面的氣味、青草的氣味和伏特加的澀味彷彿都還充滿他的口腔，他睜開眼睛，床邊的鬧鐘顯示著時間為上午十點零五分。

冷汗浸濕了他的枕頭和床單，散發出一股潮濕又陰冷的氣味，夢中的景象仍盤旋在腦海中，漢克顫慄不已，那種恐懼與驚慌的滋味太過深刻，簡直帶他回到了三年前在醫院失去柯爾的那一刻。

「康納？」

「我在這裡，副隊長。」

他轉過頭，一雙明亮的焦糖色眼眸映入他的眼中，仿生人穿著有骷顱頭和玫瑰的舊T恤，青澀的臉龐帶著點傻氣，顯得有些不知所措；但是四肢完好，毫髮無傷，洗去鮮血和泥沙後已不見昨晚狼狽的樣子，總是用髮膠固定的頭髮也洗乾淨看來柔軟蓬鬆。

康納還活著，還在這裡！

不知從哪裡來的衝動，漢克緊緊將仿生人抱住，彷彿只有這樣他才能相信內心某個好不容易拼起來的角落尚未崩毀。


	4. Chapter 4

04

漢克不確定他們抱了多久，總之久得足以讓他察覺到房子裡有多安靜，安靜地讓他尷尬，他的心跳聲和空調運轉的嗡嗡聲比起來簡直震耳欲聾，但除了他的心跳之外，還有另一個規律的聲音與他緊緊貼在一起，那是康納的人工心臟的跳動聲，將釱液推向仿生器官──就像一個生物為了活下來所發出的聲響。他匆匆將懷裡的仿生人推開，狼狽擦掉臉上殘留的淚水，而這段時間裡康納只是靜靜地看著他。

「你跑進我房間幹嘛？」

他撇開頭，惡狠狠地丟出一句沒什麼殺傷力的話，彷彿這樣就能掩飾自己的失態，將夢裡那些場景都從腦海裡抹去，即使噩夢的碎片仍使他心有餘悸。

「我正在幫你準備早餐，聽見了一些聲音，猜測或許你需要我的幫助。」

康納的語氣有些猶豫，避重就輕描述了狀況，漢克當然知道那些聲音是什麼，是他在噩夢之中的喊叫聲，是當他在夢裡見到支離破碎的康納時的恐懼，蒼白的機體與失去光芒的焦糖色眼睛。

他記得自己喊著康納的名字。

在這一刻之前，要是有人問漢克，仿生人的社交技巧如何？他肯定會說仿生人就是一群有話直說的混蛋，就算模控生命宣稱RK800是他們最新的機型、最先進的談判專家，漢克大概只是嗤之以鼻，畢竟康納那小子連該把指示塞進哪裡的笑話都聽不懂。但是剛才那一瞬間的猶豫，他幾乎覺得那是屬於人類的溫柔，小心翼翼地用模糊的字眼避免別人受傷，即使是人類，只有在乎才能讓他們顧及別人的感受。

康納在乎他嗎？

「你說你幫我做了早餐？」

「是的，不過我沒有安裝家政相關的模組，只能按照上面的標示嘗試。」

康納露出苦惱的表情，漢克這才發現仿生人額上那個閃個不停的顯示燈現在已經不在了，看起來就像個普通的年輕人。

或許他不記得那本厚得像枕頭的RK800說明手冊裡頭詳細寫了什麼，藍圈或黃圈除了告訴別人他們是仿生人之外還有什麼功用，但康納昨天看起來像是並不樂意這樣做；他們的對話簡直像是父母要求自己叛逆期的孩子去把五顏六色的頭髮染回原樣，並別用假證件在酒吧裡買酒。

注意到他的視線，康納撫上那個現在已經空蕩蕩的額角。

「我不會給你帶來麻煩的，副隊長。」

康納做的早餐是個災難，或許不是森林大火，但至少燒掉了某間小木屋。

漢克知道自己家的冰箱裡沒有太多東西，畢竟從茱莉亞和他離婚後，外賣或外食就成為他主要的食物來源，在空蕩蕩只有一個人和一條狗的房子裡有何自炊的樂趣可言？

即使如此，康納也幫他弄了份早餐：冷凍披薩烤得太久，以至於上面的青椒絲和培根已經燒焦，而且融化的起司掉到加熱燈管上讓整個廚房充滿焦臭味；他的飲料是柳橙汁，這沒什麼問題，果汁本身也還沒過期，不過今天是個降雪的冷天氣，所以康納貼心地用微波爐加熱了它，所以變成一杯黏糊糊、微溫又帶有柳橙果肉的東西。

漢克發誓他已盡量不讓髒話從嘴裡冒出來。

「他媽的這到底是什麼鬼東西！」

仿生人臉上有著明顯的疑惑和歉意：

「很抱歉。我把披薩按照紙盒上的指示烤了十分鐘，但它仍沒有完全解凍，所以我又烤了十分鐘；今天溫度比起昨天降了幾度，即使屋內有暖氣，副隊長，你的年紀也不適合在這樣的天氣裡喝冰涼的飲料，我想加熱後比較容易入口。」

康納就像個第一次想弄點東西給自己吃的青少年，漢克想，所以烤箱沒有先預熱、披薩底下沒有鋪鋁箔紙都能理解，而那杯該死的溫熱柳橙汁甚至是考慮過後的一種細心表現，他實在無法責怪康納什麼。

他一言不發且臉色僵硬，不過倒是一口一口吃著烤過頭的披薩，就算上頭佐料已經燒焦而堪稱是靈魂的起司也在烤箱裡掉光，至於那杯柳橙汁就先擺著吧，等他用蛞蝓般的速度吃完披薩後也該涼了。

即使他的味覺稱不上靈敏或挑剔，也能體會現在送進嘴裡的東西到底有多難吃，麵皮乾硬、配料焦苦，但一股日常生活的氛圍包裹住他，有人在夜晚裡陪伴著他、在惡夢即將吞噬他時將他喚醒，而廚房的餐桌上有一份為了他準備的早餐。失去柯爾和茱莉亞的這三年時光彷彿永無止盡地漫長，卻也就像是昨日，所有的傷痛和創口仍在，可是昨夜的惡夢已經慢慢退去，那些潮濕又陰冷的氣味、青草與柏油的味道逐漸消失在從窗外照射進來的光線裡。

「康納……」

「副隊長，我想借用你的電視。」

漢克愣了一下。

「我以為你的塑膠腦袋直接連著網路？」

「我已經不能這麼做了。模控生命和政府都在搜尋逃亡中的仿生人，連上網可能會暴露我的位置，他們肯定會藉此找到我……我需要知道外面發生了什麼事。」

畫面在幾家電視台之間切換，一頭誇張金髮、濃豔妝容的女主播正報導著最新的消息：政府的仿生人回收政策依然在持續，一位政府官員接受記者採訪時強調了這條政策必須被鐵腕執行，國家的責任就是以人民的安全與福祉為最優先考量，絕對不容許形成國安問題的企業沒有任何作為，也不容許市民因自己的私利而犧牲他人對於安穩社會的渴望。另一方面，痛恨仿生人的市民形成了兩條截然不同的路線，溫和派的團體正強力遊說國會制定禁止仿生人販賣的法律，並要求模控生命的高層須接受嚴厲懲罰；而激進派的團體則組成巡守隊，他們砸毀模控生命的店舖、包圍工廠，窺視鄰居，舉報任何有窩藏仿生人嫌疑的人。

漢克看著這個荒謬的社會，手裡拿著同樣荒謬的加熱柳橙汁，它有柳橙的果肉和風味，事實上不過只是濃縮果汁、水和糖漿的組合，就像政府官員的話一樣虛假，而那些跟隨起舞的人，也不過是支持著對自己最有利的答案。

當年伊利亞‧卡姆斯基帶起了仿生人技術的革命，機器人終於不再只是科幻小說或電影裡的神話，不是由金屬和齒輪組成的機械，它模仿人類而生，它擁有柔軟的皮膚與有彈性的仿生骨骼、近似人類的呼吸──即使它們根本不需要。沒有人會想要回到工業革命之前的時代，當時那個被稱為世紀之子的男人這麼說，如今他們卻彷彿重回那個獵巫的時代，人們彼此指責、恐懼，以神之名被綁上火刑台殺害以安撫人心。

螢幕上的光影在康納焦糖色的眼底流動，漢克看不出來仿生人臉上是什麼神情，電視台正在重新播放集中營裡的影像，那些片段已被傳播到世界的每一個角落，康納像是第一次觀看，也像已經看過千百萬次，仿生人的臉上沒有憐憫、沒有不忍，甚至沒有輕蔑和厭惡。

漢克突然覺得手裡那杯假冒著柳橙風味的果汁甜膩地難以下嚥，他站起來走到流理臺邊將它倒掉。

他彎下腰想幫相撲加滿飼料和水，卻發現狗碗被洗得乾乾淨淨，而且放了新鮮的狗糧。他轉身看向康納，仿生人已經關掉電視，那雙明亮又濕潤的眼睛望著他，淺褐色的雀斑散佈在白皙而柔軟的人工皮膚上。

「副隊長，你該去上班了，現在警局會需要你。」

「這不關你的事。」

漢克皺了下眉頭，壓低的聲音從齒縫中被擠出來。

「副隊長，這份工作對你來說很重要，我相信你也未忘記這點。」

「去你的我說這不關你的事！」

「副隊長……」

「閉嘴！」他抓起康納的領口，把仿生人重重推到牆上，黑色的布料在他手下變形，就像他已經扭曲而無法復原的人生，「聽好，你這個該死的仿生人，我現在他媽的被停職了一個月，全都因為我當著福勒和整個分局的人的面前揍了佩金斯一頓。如果說有任何人有資格對我說教，要我準時到警局去報到，那個人也絕對不是你！」

漢克並未去看康納的表情，他只是抓起外套走出大門，一屁股坐進老爺車裡往吉米酒吧開去；他在路上遇到幾次盤查，分屬不同單位和分局的政府雇員們攔下每一輛車，似乎認定還有許多逃亡中的仿生人躲藏在各個角落中。是的，沒有錯，他幾乎想這樣說，有個仿生人就藏在我家呢。最終漢克仍是憑藉著一張臭臉和警徽沉默地通過了那些盤查，然而時間還太早，吉米酒吧根本還沒開門，剛被一頓難吃的早餐塞滿胃，他也不想到蓋瑞的餐車去聽派卓吹牛關於賽馬的消息。

事實上，他根本他媽的沒有任何一個地方可以去，而他甚至不知道為什麼要把房子留給該死的康納，然後自己在這種冷得要死的雪天無處可去卻又不想回家。


	5. Chapter 5

05

漢克最終還是來到了大使橋下的公園，他拎著半打玻璃瓶裝的啤酒坐在公園長椅的椅背上，遙望橋另一頭的溫莎。因為下著大雪，公園裡理所當然沒有半個在玩耍的小孩，他卻彷彿在每個角落都能看見柯爾的身影，像是從未離去，卻又觸手不可及。

身後傳來踩在雪地上的腳步聲，漢克並不當一回事，或許只是跟他一樣在大雪天裡面無處可去的流浪漢，直到他聽見熟悉的呼喚。

「漢克？」

這個聲音幾乎讓他顫抖，漢克不可克制地轉過頭去看向聲音的來源，一個裹著厚重鼠灰色大衣的女人，褐金色的長捲髮，冰藍色的眼眸，眼角細細的皺紋只有更增添魅力，她有挺拔的鼻梁與薄唇，呈現出一種堅毅的美麗，卻又不顯得咄咄逼人。

「茱莉亞……」

女人向他走近，帶著一種審慎的態度打量他，彷彿是最嚴格的品管人員在檢查即將出貨的商品。她在一公尺外停下來，是那種認識卻又不太熟悉的個人距離，漢克為此有些難受，畢竟他們曾經握緊彼此的手，交融如兩塊融化的奶油，還共同孕育了一個美好的生命。

「你為什麼在這裡，漢克？你離開警局了嗎？」

三年來第一次見面，他如此狼狽不堪，導致茱莉亞的話聽起來像是某種質問，指責他對這個世界的疏離與厭倦；他們之間的距離也刺傷了他，漢克覺得自己如同需要被防備的對象，過去曾擁有的歡樂和痛苦都像被一同否定。

漢克晃了晃手上的啤酒，語氣裡帶上了尖刺，自嘲地說：「也差不多了──停職。妳呢，大律師怎麼有空到這裡來？」

「漢克‧安德森，你怎麼敢這樣對我說話？」女人瞇起眼，嘴角拉出嚴峻的線條，「我盡到了身為母親的職責，你呢？柯爾還在的時候你就經常沒有時間陪他，就連他死了，喪禮的一切都是我打點的，你甚至沒有來參加，丟我一個人面對。柯爾是我懷了十個月才生下來的孩子，你明白那種一塊肉從身體裡面扯出來的感覺嗎？失去他，我永遠失去了我的一部分。」

「我沒辦法，我就是沒辦法。」

漢克逼近茱莉亞，女人的鼻尖幾乎要碰到他的胸膛，他低頭看著那雙憤怒的眼睛，像是兩簇燃燒的藍色火焰。柯爾毫無血色的臉龐再次出現在他的腦海，讓漢克覺得窒息，六歲的柯爾永遠不會長大，他永遠無法知道他的小太空人是不是完成了飛出太陽系的夢想。

「我就是沒辦法像妳一樣冷靜選擇棺木的款式、喪禮用的花，甚至是墓碑的字體……這些事情，柯爾都已經死了，這些事情也不能讓他活過來。我是說，那是柯爾，是我們的孩子，妳怎麼能看起來無動於衷？」

「不是只有像你一樣整天酗酒、爛醉，連喪禮都不去才是哀悼，你知道柯爾的墓地在哪裡嗎？這三年來你去看過他嗎？」

茱莉亞的聲音也嚴厲起來，滿臉怒意，彷彿對造律師在法庭上提出了荒謬至極的論述，她將用盡全力擊敗對方，只有眼淚才真正顯示出她的悲傷，大滴淚水滑過臉頰，落進鼠灰色大衣的領口。

「你有跟他好好道別嗎？」

「我不想跟他道別。」

漢克退了一步，一股悲傷突然襲擊了他，他彷彿回到三年前下雪的那個夜晚，醫護人員將渾身是血的柯爾送上擔架，推進手術室中，他和茱莉亞在走廊上焦急等待，最後得到的卻是失去柯爾的消息。

「我沒有準備好跟他告別。」

「漢克。」茱莉亞望著他，眼神凌厲，帶著審判的意味，「你看起來跟三年前一模一樣……甚至更糟了，渾身酒味，邋遢的鬍子和頭髮，你依然只能依靠威士忌入睡嗎？」

還有俄羅斯輪盤，但是漢克不會讓茱莉亞知道這點。

柯爾的喪禮是個大晴天，地上鋪滿了鬆軟的新雪，但天空卻藍得相當不真實。茱莉亞早早就到教堂去準備，他們的親人都不在了，沒有太多人可以幫忙，他還沉浸在前一天晚上的宿醉中，感覺頭痛欲裂；茱莉亞在床邊放了一套黑色的西裝，囑咐漢克一定要準時到教堂來，儀式結束後柯爾就要下葬了，他會想要爸爸送自己最後一程。

漢克換上西裝，打好黑色領帶，將頭髮向後梳攏，仔細刮好鬍子，因為手顫抖而在臉上刮出幾條細痕，臉頰上的傷口帶來些微的刺痛，足以提醒他這一切都不是夢，而是現實──他失去了柯爾，而這個世界依然他媽的在運轉，好像所有的事情都沒有發生過。然後他砸碎了浴室裡的鏡子，扯掉領帶，脫下燙得平整的襯衫和西裝外套，換上一件T恤和風衣去了吉米酒吧，再一次把自己灌醉。

那天傍晚茱莉亞在酒吧裡找到他，穿著黑色的喪服，在所有顧客面前甩了他一巴掌，揚長而去。漢克沒有追上去，也沒羞愧的離開酒吧，他只是接過吉米遞過來的冰毛巾，敷在熱燙的左臉上，並繼續叫了一杯酒，直到喝完才回家。

然後他們吵得不可開交，互相指責對方要承擔多少責任，茱莉亞大獲全勝，畢竟他忙於工作而忽略家庭也是事實，只不過過去有共識的事現在卻成為了箭靶，加上幾乎是茱莉亞一個人籌備了柯爾喪禮所有的工作，他沒有半分反駁的餘地。

在一個下著大雪的日子，茱莉亞離開了他們共同建構起來的家。

「妳到底來這裡做什麼，茱莉亞？」

漢克抹了抹臉，遠處陰翳的天色看來會有一場暴風雪，細雪正在他和茱莉亞身上堆積，一股寒意正從皮膚上慢慢滲透進骨髓中。他覺得今天糟透了，先是那些噩夢，接著莫名其妙把自己扔出家門，試圖忘記裡面還有個逃犯仿生人，然後在這種惡劣的天氣之下跟前妻進行令人不愉快的對話，簡直像吃了滿嘴的屎。

「妳已經放下柯爾了。」

他從外套裡掏出一根皺巴巴的菸，他不是個老菸槍，只會偶爾抽幾根，這根菸都不知道是多久以前的，他叼著濾嘴，沒在口袋裡掏到打火機，茱莉亞湊上來幫他點火，自己也從霧銀的金屬菸盒中挑出一根細菸，點燃後飄散出淡淡的煙草與玫瑰氣味。

「我沒有放下柯爾，只是跟他告別，你就是不懂這點。」茱莉亞深吸了一口菸，白色的煙霧從鼻子和嘴巴中呼出，她閉上眼睛，神情痛苦。「漢克，我依然愛他，不會有人比我更了解失去他的痛苦；柯爾在我的身體裡面成長，我撫育他、愛他、收藏他掉下來的第一顆乳牙……但是我有生活要過，當事人把他們的人生交給我，我選擇帶著柯爾的回憶活下去。」

她脫下墨綠色的羊絨手套，露出戒指，就戴在右手無名指上，銀白色的底座上鑲了一排細鑽，既不張揚又帶點小小的華麗感，漢克還記得結婚時他將一只金色的樸素婚戒套上茱莉亞的白皙手指，並發誓會彼此相伴直到死亡將他們分離──確實如此，只不過分隔他們的是柯爾的死。

「我要結婚了，有個男人，他是我的同事，這段時間他默默守護我，每年都陪我去柯爾的墓地前見他。你呢，漢克？有誰陪你嗎？」

漢克試圖回想這三年來他過的是什麼樣的日子，除了那些宿醉帶來的頭痛和始終落空的俄羅斯輪盤，他似乎什麼也想不起來，就連福勒的怒罵和蓋文的冷嘲熱諷都在他的記憶裡模糊不清，他失去跟柯爾告別的機會，將自己放逐在這個世界之外，厭世又落魄，直到某個仿生人闖進他的生活當中。

「有一個人……」

雪越下越大，雪在地面上積了厚厚的一層，看起來一時三刻不會停止。漢克開車回家，在那之前，他誠懇地祝福茱莉亞擁有一段幸福婚姻生活，也婉拒了婚禮的邀請，或許就讓彼此繼續漸行漸遠，偶爾在柯爾的墓前見上一面就夠了，他們都需要新的生活。

車子駛進社區之中，空氣裡瀰漫著一股令人不安的氣氛，地上的雪參雜著各種顏色，其中最刺眼的是某種鮮豔的藍。漢克懷抱著不安的情緒轉進住家前方的道路，遠遠就看見居民們圍觀在他家門口，一條拖行的痕跡就印在剛堆積的新雪上，伴隨著大片的藍血。漢克幾乎不能呼吸，彷彿有人緊緊握住了他的氣管，焦慮溶解在血液當中。

謝天謝地，屋子的大門依然完好無損。

「發生什麼事？」

漢克走向那群圍觀的居民，極力壓下自己的不安，繃緊的聲線依然出賣了他，但沒有人注意，畢竟他們都跟安德森先生不太熟悉，只知道他獨居、養了一隻聖伯納犬，曾經有妻子和兒子，稱不上友善。不過他們也都知道他的警察身分，根據自己看到的部分說了起來，漢克忍耐著衝進房子裡查看康納是否安好的衝動，將鄰居的說詞拼湊起來。

除了政府機構之外，底特律民間也有由激進的反仿生人份子組成的搜查隊，他們經常在街上巡邏，有時甚至闖進他人的私人領土，只為了揪出任何可能被隱匿或遺漏的仿生人。如果被他們發現，那些仿生人們會寧可主動走進集中營之中，至少能獲得一個痛快。3K黨仇恨的血液被完整傳承。

有個偽裝成人類的仿生人躲藏在這個社區之中，即使已經拔去LED顯示燈、換下制服，怪異的舉動依然讓人認了出來，進而聯絡認識的民間搜查隊，然後就是一場獵殺。仿生人從躲藏處逃出來，在逃跑的過程中憑藉著優勢體力打傷了幾名追捕的人類，更激起人們嗜血的衝動，它一路敲著各家大門，但沒有人願意被捲入其中，誰也不想得罪那些激進份子，最後它在安德森家門口被敲破頭顱，搜查隊將殘骸拖上卡車，揚長而去。

是的，相撲狂吠了幾聲。可惜安德森先生不在家，憑著您在警隊的訓練一定能更快逮到那個仿生人。


	6. Chapter 6

06

那些鄰居已經散去了。

漢克跨過門口那片染上鮮豔釱液的藍色雪堆，刺眼地讓他想起早上的夢境，散落的蒼白機體、康納毫無生氣的頭顱……他覺得自己的胃被絞緊，彷彿一記悶拳打在他已被酒精侵蝕地差不多的內臟上，那是一種破碎的疼痛感。他從口袋掏出鑰匙打開大門，然後很快地就將門板闔上，避開所有可能的窺視，客廳與他出門前別無二致，沒有藍血、沒有翻箱倒櫃的痕跡，但他一顆心依然懸在那裡無法放下。

他咬緊牙關，忍住胃裡翻攪的感覺，蹲下來拍了拍相撲蹭上來的毛茸茸大頭。客廳裡沒有仿生人的蹤影，康納把模控生命的制服和LED顯示燈都處理得乾乾淨淨，不留一絲痕跡，廚房破窗也用不知道哪裡找來的木板擋上，即使有多事者企圖窺伺，也無法從房子裡找出什麼來。

「康納？」

一路走到臥室，康納就在那裡，抱膝瑟縮在靠近臥室門而非窗戶那側的床頭。漢克走近玻璃窗，確認窗簾嚴實掩上，才伸手拉起康納。他緊緊抱住一臉無措的仿生人，不去在意擁抱的力道是否會讓人疼痛，他聽見自己的心跳如同雷鳴，在胸腔裡震動，而康納的人工心臟也發出聲音，像幫浦般將釱液擠向生物組件，兩個聲音彼此依存，只有這樣他才能確定這不是另一個夢境，康納真的還在，他不會一覺醒來再次需要面對灰色冰冷、充滿死亡氣味的世界。

他以為他會想起柯爾，想起總被茱莉亞暱稱為小蘋果的嫣紅雙頰是如何逐漸變得死白，失去溫度，但是並沒有；他仍然記得失去柯爾之後的疼痛與絕望，可是當看見門口那攤藍血時，他的腦袋裡只有康納，他一心一意希望那個總是惹怒他、卻也把色彩帶回他生命中的小仿生人安然無恙。

「你害怕嗎，康納？」

「是的。」

「我也很害怕。」

漢克閉上眼睛，輕輕撫摸著康納的頭髮，仿生人的體溫比人類較低，但他仍能感覺到從薄薄的T恤下傳來的溫度；仿生人也沒有氣味，但現在穿著舊衣服的康納沾染上了他的氣味。

康納回抱他，不是那種力道恰好、社交性的擁抱，而是勒得他肋骨發疼。仿生人的溫度正在升高，他似乎聽見了貼著他的機械之心正在加速運作，那些跳動的聲音就像腳步聲，康納向他走來。

「為什麼，漢克？」

康納的聲音就在耳邊，帶著某種絕望感。

為什麼他也感到害怕？

漢克知道自己無法把這些擁有人類臉孔的仿生人當成純然的機械，即使他能去想像在柔軟微涼的人造皮膚下是蒼白的機殼，機殼裡面是人造的生物組件並流淌著與紅冰相似的化學物質釱液，與他小時候想像機器人該有的樣子相去甚遠，沒有嘎嘎作響的齒輪和難聞的機油味。但任何一個仿生人受到生命威脅都不會讓他感到害怕，不會手心出汗、心跳像狂風拍打著樹葉，他會遺憾、會難受，但不會光是想像就幾乎使他崩潰，不會使他彷彿要將所有的內臟都吐出來。他是警察，他也見慣了人類的生死，見過血流成河的殺戮、慘絕人寰的故事，除了茱莉亞和柯爾之外，也不曾有誰讓他動搖。

只有康納。

他搖了搖頭，並不習慣談論這樣的話題。

「我很遺憾你必須經歷這些，開門或不開門，真是他媽的抉擇；這個該死的社會每天都在逼人做這種決定，不是死，就是做一頭毫無人性的野獸。」

這個城市陷入了瘋狂，到處都嗅得到撕咬的血腥味，嗜血的民眾每天等待新聞媒體報導政府又「處理」了多少仿生人，集中營就像一座全年無歇的屠宰場，仿生人如同牲畜般被宰殺。並非沒有人想庇護那些逃走的仿生人，在仇恨的社會風氣下，連那些人類都因此遭殃，無端承受激進派與政府的傷害。沒有人會譴責那些將逃逸仿生人出賣給政府的人類，但那些人在做出抉擇時，或許永遠失去了自己的一部分。

康納被迫做出更殘酷的決定，在門外求援的是他的同類，他必須眼睜睜看著對方被殺害仍不動聲色，否則自己將是下一名受害者。

漢克沒想到他還有對這個世界憤怒的力氣。

「為什麼這樣說？」

他有些訝異，放開了抱住康納的手臂，那對琥珀色的眼眸中確實有著驚恐，生存的慾望讓仿生人懂得對於死亡的恐懼，但……

「那個逃脫的仿生人敲門的時候……你是為了躲避那個狀況才到臥室來的，不是嗎？因為你必須放棄拯救他的生命來保護自己，那是個艱難的決定。」

「這個決定對我來說並不困難。」

康納望著他，神情平靜，現在仿生人的額角已經沒有轉個不停的顯示燈，漢克突然不知道眼前這個擁有年輕男子外貌的仿生人在想什麼。

「它不可能活下來，機率太低了，低於11%，追捕它的人類只要再52秒就會追上，我沒有理由為了它暴露自己的行蹤。」

「但他是你的同伴，或許……」

「它不是我的同伴，漢克，在今天之前我未曾見過那個AP700。」

「他跟你一樣是仿生人，在門口被敲破了腦袋！他媽的，這對你來說不算什麼嗎？你的同伴像牲畜一樣被肢解、被屠宰，集中營每天銷毀成千上萬的仿生人，你有機會救他，而你只會說什麼該死的機率11%這種話？」

「我只是在做我認為該做的事，如果讓你覺得難受，我很抱歉。」

康納的眼神中毫無對那個AP700的憐憫之情，漢克覺得他彷彿又看見那個在廣場上殘忍地徒手將馬庫斯的頭顱扭斷的冷血殺手，除了任務之外，什麼對康納來說都不重要。

「我不會讓它給你帶來麻煩。」

「這他媽的跟麻煩無關！重點是成為什麼樣的人！」

他感到迷惑，這個迷惑讓他憤怒。

不同的康納並存著，追逐魯珀特時將他從屋簷拉起的康納，還是毫不猶豫殺死馬庫斯的康納？驚懼徬徨一如人類的康納還是冷酷而毫無人情味的康納？將他從惡夢中喚醒的康納，還是對同類見死不救的康納？

康納是機器，還是人類？

他到底愛上了誰？

「你就是台機器，對吧？你就是台他媽的機器！」漢克語氣譏諷，為自己的一廂情願和愚蠢感到可笑，「而我是個白癡，竟然真的以為你和我沒有什麼不同。」

「我當然是機器，不然你覺得我是什麼，漢克？」

康納退後一步，指尖貼在那個原本該有LED顯示燈的額角，現在那裡一片光潔，人造皮膚從接觸的那個點逐漸退去，從指尖到手掌、從額角到脖子，這是他最原始的樣子。漢克看著那蒼白光滑的機殼，仿生人此刻剝去了所有為了取悅人類的偽裝，人造皮膚底下的型態依然是仿造人類所打造，卻再也無法否認非人的本質，他們由無機物所構成，沒有溫暖的血肉。

他們是如此不同。

「我是機器，我不會假裝自己是人類，因為我不是，就算模控生命把我造成如此；我跟你不一樣，就像你和里德警探不一樣，也和克里斯警官不一樣，即使你們同是人類。」

康納的指尖離開額角，色澤溫和、看來柔軟的人造皮膚再一次覆蓋了機殼，他的深色頭髮、臉頰上的雀斑和皮膚上的小痣，那雙焦糖色的，明亮而濕潤的眼眸直直望著漢克，神態間有種孩子般的率直，他並不逃避令人痛苦的事物，漢克幾乎不能直視那樣的眼神。

漢克知道逃避是多麼簡單又誘人的選項，只要別開眼不去看，就能放任自己耽溺於痛苦之中，成為自我放縱的藉口。茱莉亞說得對，他任由痛苦吞噬了他，甚至認為就這樣攤在一堆泥濘中是好的，柯爾不過是他拿來用酒精麻痺自己的藉口，他迷失了自己。

他透過康納追尋與現實相去甚遠的幻夢，期待這個仿生人體現人性的價值，但人性從來就不像他渴望的那樣無私，這點他比誰都清楚；他不是在看康納、不是對康納失望，他只是錯誤地將人類的理想套在康納身上，這對康納一點都不公平。

「我不是人類，但我想要待在你身邊，漢克，只有你是重要的。」

漢克在那對焦糖色的眼眸裡看見相似的渴望，此刻的康納無比真實，複雜且矛盾，他竟到現在才真正認識了這個仿生人。

唇舌交纏，他們一邊扯掉對方的衣服一邊上了床，漢克覺得自己硬得發痛，像是他一直都想進入那具身體裡面，只是等待正確的時機──就像此刻，康納扶著他的陰莖緩緩坐下，仿生人的體內吸吮著他，而形狀漂亮的性器貼在他的小腹上。他忍不住伸手握住康納的勃起，驚喜地發現它的主人發出了喘息。

「仿生人的性感帶也和人類一樣嗎？」他親吻康納的耳垂，和耳後的小痣，感覺仿生人一陣顫慄。

漢克的手掌貼在精實的腰線上，向下揉捏著康納的臀部，也把洞口撐得更開，讓康納沉下腰時性器能進入更深處，然後在抬起腰時幾乎完全退出，讓每一次撞擊都是如此完整。

「我不知道，但你可以試到滿意為止……」

仿生人發出細碎的呻吟，在濕黏的吻中他們將慾望向上堆疊，康納的頸部、鎖骨和乳頭，每一寸軀幹都是如此完美，淺褐色的小痣錯落在細膩的肌膚上，值得漢克用嘴唇一一確認，並用吻標記。

慾望浸透漢克的大腦，隨著康納的擺動，他被吞吐著，舒服的感覺直衝腦門，但也因此那些惡夢都離他遠去，只剩下些微的氣味殘留在靈魂的深處，依舊糾葛。他知道外面的世界對仿生人有多不友善，現在的歡愉或許是未來日子裡僅存的一點平靜，然而此時此刻這已足夠。

他將臉頰貼近仿生人的胸口，人工心臟正將釱液推向生物組件，那是屬於仿生人的心跳。康納的身體並不由鮮血、骨骼或肌肉組成，而是釱液與機殼，仿生人永遠不會衰老，比起來人類的生命是如此短暫，更何況他已經五十三歲，剩下的時間轉瞬即逝。

這是他所渴望的，不是任何一個其他人類或仿生人，只能是康納。

「你在這裡，康納。」

「是的。」

康納加快了腰部擺動的速度，伴隨著喘息，緊緊抱住漢克，累積下來的快感讓兩個人都快要高潮，肉體的拍擊聲在臥室中迴盪，他們更加飢渴地彼此磨蹭和嵌入，像是兩條渴水的魚，只能在彼此的臂彎裡泅泳。

「我們在一起。」


	7. Chapter 7

07

「不好意思，呃……您跟誰有約呢？」

漢克在警局前被攔了下來，原本ST300負責的招待櫃台換成剛從警察學校畢業的菜鳥，穿著制服的年輕女性一臉困惑，似乎並不認得他是誰。漢克有些無奈，秀出警徽才被放行，並伴隨著制服員警的接連道歉聲；在他被停職的這一個月期間，底特律警局的仿生員警像原本就不曾存在過般消失不見，取而代之的是一看就知道沒什麼經驗的青澀小毛頭。

他在自己的座位上坐下，下意識抬頭看了一眼對面的桌子，想當然那裡沒有任何人在，漢克突然有些不習慣。

椅子都沒還坐熱，班就拿了一份卷宗過來。

「停職一個月感覺如何？」

「簡直像在天堂。」

漢克不無諷刺地說，「尤其想起揍佩金斯一頓的手感時。」

「我只想順利退休。」班聳了聳肩，將卷宗放到他桌上，「喏，隊長親自指派的案子，熱騰騰的，半個小時前才接到聯絡。裡面只有初步的現場照片，鑑識人員還在那裡努力採證。」

漢克嘖了一聲。

「我就知道福勒不會讓我繼續清閒下去。」

「沒辦法，現在人力不足，總不能巴望這些小菜鳥。」

他隨意翻著卷宗，確實如班所說，卷宗裡只有幾張照片、被害者的個人基本資料和犯案現場地址，漢克闔上卷宗，抓了車鑰匙起身，根據他的經驗，看上千張那些鑑識人員拍的照片，也比不上直接到現場看一眼能提供的線索。

「一起過去？」

「不了，我不想坐你那台老爺車，在那裡會合吧。」

漢克沒什麼意見，他就是坐不慣那種自動駕駛的新車，就算在安全性上和平穩度都大勝，他也還是喜歡手握方向盤的感覺，而不是將前進的方向交給電腦來決定。

正要走出警局大門，就看到蓋文押了一個十六、七歲的青少年進來；嫌犯的雙手被扣在背後，蓋文粗魯地推著他的肩膀，催促他走快一點。

「我沒有做錯事！你們殺了他！你們這些跟狗一樣的公務員，有天政府如果叫你們吃屎，你們八成也開開心心吃下去，而不懷疑自己吃的是什麼！你們沒有腦子自己想想嗎？他是我的朋友，你們殺了他！」

「閉嘴！不然我就讓你直接試試什麼叫吃屎！」

漢克朝著那個方向努努嘴，「怎麼回事？」

「窩藏仿生人。被鄰居檢舉了，仿生人已經送去銷毀，現在窩藏它們也是違法。」

班有些心不在焉地說，這種案件在漢克休息的一個月裡可多了，拘留所簡直擠滿了人。除了蓋文‧里德這種極端的反仿生人份子之外，其他人都不覺得這比在街頭賣可卡因給孩子們更嚴重，但命令就是命令，國家在緊急情況下哪管什麼人權。

「我聽說模控生命被下令暫時停業。」班又說，「搞出那麼大的事，總不可能沒有任何懲罰吧？」

那麼，那個孩子嘴裡的「他」和「朋友」大概都是指被銷毀的仿生人，漢克想著，檢舉仿生人的鄰居或許認為自己正在做對的事，把危險驅逐出居住的社區，讓城市更安全，國家更穩定；那些窩藏仿生人罪犯的人類，則和仿生人無異，都該被排斥在這個社會之外。

「是啊，真夠嗆的。」他只是淡淡地回答。

案發地點在一條偏僻的小巷子裡面，那棟老舊的房子門面很窄，卻比較深長，現在前面拉了禁止跨越的電子封鎖線，制服員警阻擋好奇人士探頭探腦。大概因為不是什麼特別的兇殺案，現場外圍並沒有被媒體環繞，只有一個小報的記者在那，但看起來有些意興闌珊。

漢克不需要跨進大門，就能看見被害者的遺體倒臥在門口，頭部朝外，腳尖朝著房子底部的廚房，呈現趴臥的姿態，一把主廚刀就直挺挺插在被害者的背上，鮮血流了一地。

被害者安娜‧奇克，七十六歲，獨居，是退休老師，丈夫和孩子都已經過世。鄰居說奇克太太平常為人相當和善，不曾與人結怨，雖然近年因為腿腳不方便，和鄰居的往來少了些；在仿生人的「程式錯誤」爆發之前，她也不曾登記過照護型的仿生人。安娜‧奇克是現在少數訂閱紙本報紙的人，可能是因為她的視力不佳，眼鏡也許久沒有更換，制服員警詢問過派報的人，早上八點來送報的時候還沒有任何異狀。

走廊底部是廚房兼飯廳，可能因為沒有對外窗，給人一種陰暗的感覺，陳舊的碎花壁紙上已有黃漬。兩把木椅翻倒在地，椅面上還綁著看起來像手製的椅墊，旁邊縫了一圈鄉村風的蕾絲裝飾。臥室和浴室都在二樓，所有的跡象都顯示老太太確實是一個人居住。

「看來廚房是爭執現場了。」漢克又走回大門口詢問一旁的鑑識組，「門鎖有被強行撬開的痕跡嗎？」

鑑識人員搖了搖頭。

「我們也檢查過窗戶了，所有窗戶都從內部鎖得好好的，沒有破壞的痕跡。」

「還有什麼發現嗎？」

「凶器上沒有指紋，兇手可能戴了手套。」

這時班從二樓走了下來，過重的身軀踩在老舊的木頭階梯上發出聲音。

「被害人沒有親屬，也沒辦法清點是否有財物損失，但二樓看起來不像被翻箱倒櫃過……這房子看起來也沒什麼東西可以偷。」

現場的線索簡直少得可憐，看起來就像是老太太把錯誤的人邀進家裡，然後在一陣爭執後，那人隨手拿了廚房的菜刀往老太太背部一捅，接著大搖大擺走出門口。雖然小巷本身沒有攝影鏡頭，不過和外頭馬路的交會處倒是有一個，因昨晚的大雨曾在早上六點到七點之間短暫故障過，不過根據派報人的證詞，至少能將案發時間限縮在早上八點到第一發現者報警的十點半之間。

他們又忙了一陣，掏出警徽訊問附近的鄰居，發現奇克太太最近比起以前更離群索居，和朋友們一起喝茶的時間和頻率都減少了，以往會參加的聚會也經常缺席，朋友們問她是否迎來自奇克先生過世後遲來的第二春，老太太只是說自己風濕發作，實在出不了門。

鑑識人員打包了所有的信件和電子產品，看能不能從裡面找到什麼蛛絲馬跡，而漢克和班花了一下午的時間追查安娜‧奇克的生平和所有關係人，卻只發現老太太簡直就是現今社會不存在的老好人，她每個月固定捐款，認養第三世界貧困的孩子；以前身體健康的時候在教會的福利機構擔任志工，免費擔任孩子們的課後輔導教師；即使因為風濕不得不待在家裡，她也參與教會的計畫，經常寫信鼓勵那些失去信仰的人。至於關係人，奇克太太的親屬大多都過世了，只剩下一個遠房侄子，有多次飲酒鬧事和吸毒被捕的紀錄，居住在克里夫蘭。

調查一無所獲。

「走吧，我請你去喝一杯，就當慶祝你復職。」

有人拍了拍漢克的肩，是福勒隊長。

他們去了福勒隊長常去的酒吧，而不是漢克更熟悉的地方，環境比起吉米酒吧簡直好上幾百倍，酒也是。舞台上有一個身穿紅色長裙的女人正在演唱爵士樂，伴著簡單的吉他伴奏。

「真難得啊，傑弗瑞，我以為你跟茱莉亞一樣討厭我喝酒。」漢克啜飲了一口威士忌，滑順口感和醇厚香氣，他相信這杯應該所費不貲，不過管他的，反正傑弗瑞付得起。

「僅此一杯，不能再多了，今天只是為了慶祝你復職。」福勒舉起酒杯來和漢克碰了碰，「聽著，漢克，我也不怎麼喜歡佩金斯，但你不能再這麼做了。毆打聯邦探員？下次絕對不會只是停職一個月，和FBI作對沒有好處。」

「當然，你說什麼就是什麼，你是老大嘛。我也讓你挺頭痛的，會影響上頭對你的賞識吧？」

福勒不贊同地瞪了他一眼，「這和我個人的升遷沒有關係，你的功績和能力明明就能幹更高的職位，只要你不惹事的話。」

他們隨意聊了些過去的事蹟和案件，福勒抱怨最近警局裡面一團混亂。

「事情好不容易都結束，也盡可能從警校調了些菜鳥過來幫忙，原本以為接下來可以安穩過日子，結果我最近聽到的消息卻不太樂觀。」

「怎麼說？」

「那些大老闆們在聯合起來，打算讓政府有限度地開放工作型的仿生人，不用太善解人意，只要能工作就行。」福勒又喝了一口酒，發著牢騷：「他們說人類員工比不上仿生人，動不動就遲到、早退或曠工，在工作裡受傷了又得幫他們付醫療費，危險的工作也沒有人願意做，工時太長、休息時間太短、薪水太少──仿生人可不會抱怨這些。」

「那麼快？」

漢克有些訝異，就像福勒所說的，現代人的生活已經離不開仿生人，伊利亞‧卡姆斯基的發明大幅度提升了生活的便利性，就像三十年前開始人們無法忍受沒有手機和網路的生活，現在的人根本不知道沒有了仿生人該如何過活，雖然一個月前的革命使人們害怕和恐懼，但很快就會被追求方便生活的想法取代，畢竟這是日常。

他只是沒想到那麼快。

「當然，商業大佬們可不能忍受錢沒放進自己的口袋裡。」

有個仿生人還在家裡等他。

漢克把酒一口氣喝光。

「抱歉，傑弗瑞，我要先回去了。」

「真是令人意外。」

「是因為相撲。」

福勒不在意地對他擺了擺手。

漢克外帶了一份快餐回家，他停好車，房子從外觀看起來黑漆漆的，他知道是因為康納必須營造出沒有人在家的假象；此刻前門的小燈亮著，雖然他總是留著它，就算房子裡只剩他一個人的時候也是，但此刻卻有了意義，有人在等他回家。

他推開門，順帶打開屋子裡的燈，相撲走過來在他腳邊磨蹭。

「歡迎回家，漢克。」

仿生人本來坐在沙發上，在他關上門後就走過來給了他一個大大的擁抱。

「我回來了。」

漢克坐在廚房的餐桌上吃晚餐，看見流理台上堆著幾本薄薄的書，看起來像雜誌，但他不記得自己有買紙本的雜誌，現在都是電子書了。

「那是什麼？」

康納將那些書拿了過來，是食譜。

「我在櫃子裡找相撲的飼料時發現了它們。」

在茱莉亞剛發現自己懷孕的那段時間，她買了好幾本食譜，打算趁懷孕期間研讀，結果一方面是工作太忙，就算在家休養，律師事務所也有許多事需要她透過郵件或電話下決定，另一方面則是孕吐嚴重，看到食物的照片就會不舒服，後來這幾本食譜就被收在櫥櫃裡面，只有一兩次他們倆人都休假時，拿出來和柯爾一起做些好吃的。

漢克輕輕撫過食譜的封面，書很新，也很乾淨，他相信是康納先擦過一遍了。他隨意翻著裡面的內容，停留在「水牛城辣雞翅」的那一頁，這是他年輕時和茱莉亞去酒吧約會最喜歡點的餐點之一，上頭有用蠟筆寫的字跡，筆畫歪歪斜斜的，寫著「爸爸最喜歡！」，是柯爾的字。

康納站著，模仿漢克曾做過的動作，把他抱進懷裡。


	8. Chapter 8

08

漢克坐在客廳的沙發上，手裡拿著遙控器，隨意在幾家電視台之間轉來轉去，企圖忽略廚房那裡傳來疑似燒焦的味道。自從發現茱莉亞買的食譜後，他看得出來小仿生人蠢蠢欲動，他回家時總能看見這本食譜被放在客廳的桌上，看來被翻閱了好幾遍──但康納明明不需要這麼做，仿生人只要看過一次，那些訊息就會待在他們的大腦裡永不消滅。

今天出門前，康納請他下班後順道去超市買些東西回家，他以為是相撲的狗糧還什麼其他的，結果康納翻開食譜裡寫著「水牛城辣雞翅」的那一頁，並交給他一張手寫的清單，上頭列出了所有需要的材料。康納的字整齊地像列印出來的，每個字都對齊某條看不見的線。

「你不會是要……？」

「我模擬了很多次，漢克，也趁你睡著時用電腦查了食譜，發現每個食譜都不太相同，藉由分析和比對，相信成功的機率不低於75%。」

那你烤焦我的冷凍披薩時模擬了幾次？

漢克吞下到嘴邊的疑問，接受康納落在頰邊的吻，並輕輕回吻，勉為其難答應會買材料回來。

總不會比冷凍食品更糟糕。

他似乎聽到康納在廚房和相撲說話，聲音很模糊，但還是聽得出來是「烤過頭了」之類的句子，漢克假裝沒聽到，繼續將注意力放在新聞台上。每家電視台都在報差不多的東西：

**世紀之子、仿生人之父，伊利亞‧卡姆斯基今天發表談話！**

** 重現仿生人產業榮光！可能嗎？**

** 血腥革命夜 底特律市民是否已不再害怕？**

漢克停下轉台的動作，伊利亞‧卡姆斯基在螢幕上侃侃而談，奇怪的髮髻已經剪去，深色髮絲整齊向後梳攏成七三分的油頭，穿上昂貴的西裝，淺藍色的眼珠轉化成另一種銳利的視線。

「因為一次失誤就放棄仿生人是不理智的，在科學的進展上，許多成就都是從失敗中累積而成。人類與動物的差別，就在於我們能用創造物追求更美好的生活，如果要宣稱仿生人不是自然的產物，那麼我們就該脫下身上聚酯纖維的衣服，並且放棄舒適的文明，回歸荒野──但有誰想要這樣的生活嗎？穿著獸皮，蹲踞在火堆旁邊啃食狩獵而來的食物？」

「卡姆斯基先生，我想會有許多人並不同意您將這次造成眾多傷亡的事件稱之為『失誤』，畢竟它確實重創了底特律。」

「我們理解這次事件造成的衝擊有多大，也因此模控生命公司不僅主動向傷亡者或家屬發給撫卹金，幫助重建被摧毀的硬體設施，例如房子、學校或工廠，我們也將提供創傷輔導的機制。但是我必須強調，這次的事件是個不幸的意外，從1903年萊特兄弟試飛成功開始，人類製作飛行器也有超過一百年的歷史了，但即使至今，航空公司也無法保證每一架飛機是否絕對不會墜落。我要說的是，革新向來都是有風險的，也會經歷陣痛期，模控生命對於這次事件帶來的損害感到遺憾與抱歉，但也因此我們將承諾各位未來將有更好的生活。」

「有些謠言在民間流傳，認為這次的暴動源自於仿生人覺醒，對於具有自我意識的仿生人是否該享有與人類相同的待遇，也是許多人相當在乎的議題。關於這點，被稱為仿生人之父的您有什麼看法？」

「首先，這純粹是誤解，模控生命所出產的仿生人具有自主學習的功能，因此它們會搜尋人類過去的歷史，目的是提供更完善的服務。在這個過程中，由於對於有效資訊的篩選不夠完全，導致了這次的事件，本質和Facebook根據用戶的搜尋紀錄出現頁面上的推薦廣告完全相同。我不會把這樣的結果稱為暴動或革命，或是自我意識的出現。身為一個科學家，我也很期待有一天能解開人類的自我意識之謎，但很可惜的，我們尚未能竊取創造者的位置。」

「剛才您提到更好的生活，模控生命是否即將推出新型號的仿生人？」

「是的，我們根據前一版的設計進行優化，並搭載自動檢測系統，可以連結至模控生命的數據庫，如果有任何異常，系統會發出警告。首先，資訊篩選的問題不會再出現；其次，當仿生人與數據庫的連線中斷超過一定的時間，裝載資訊處理系統中的保險措施將啟動，其威力只足夠毀損仿生人的核心系統，對使用者沒有危害；第三，為了解決仿生人外觀與人類相近的問題，新款的仿生人將全面取消皮膚層與頭髮的設計，一開始或許會覺得不習慣，但這是必要的措施……」

「漢克。」

漢克將電視畫面切掉，轉頭看向穿著圍裙的康納，那是他買材料時順手放進購物車裡的，只是普通的丹寧色圍裙，卻讓康納過份端正的五官看來柔和了一些。他不知道康納站在他身後多久，聽見多少卡姆斯基那個渾蛋說的屁話，但光是與那雙濕潤的焦糖色眼眸相觸，他便能確定裡面寄宿著靈魂，不管是不是由0與1組成、或者正好21克，這件事對他來說無庸置疑。

「我他媽的快餓死了！」

他扯著嗓子抱怨，彷彿這樣就能抹掉「沒有自我意識」之類的話對康納的影響，即使他知道這對於永恆記憶的仿生人來說毫無意義。

「晚餐準備好了。」

康納對他微笑。

雞翅比他想像中的好多了，只有少數幾處烤焦，整體看來，充滿光澤的醬汁均勻裹在外皮上，香味十足，熱騰騰的食物香氣讓人食指大動，一旁還放了水煮的花椰菜和馬鈴薯泥。漢克想起柯爾第一次烤出來的雞翅，比眼前這盤糟糕多了，不僅烤焦，醬汁也太過濃稠導致分布不均，最後一口咬下，味道又酸又苦。

但那仍是他的人生中，吃過最美味的食物之一。

漢克是真的餓了，當他狼吞虎嚥啃著雞翅，把自己的手弄得黏糊糊時，康納蹲在一旁對著兩眼放光的相撲諄諄教誨，關於過鹹的食物對於犬科動物腎臟造成的危害。

仿生人做的食物其實很美味。

他以前會刻意避開所有仿生人店員的小攤，偏偏城裡多數的小賣店都已經換上仿生人店員，要找到一間純經人類之手的店並不容易，或許這正是他對吉米酒吧和蓋瑞的攤車如此忠實的原因──他覺得仿生人做的食物不堪入口，每一雙被打造出來的手上都沾滿柯爾的鮮血。

灌下一大口啤酒，心滿意足地打了個飽嗝，整盤食物被他吃得一乾二淨，漢克丟開最後一根雞骨頭，他端著盤子放進水槽，注意到康納正在翻閱被扔在一旁缺乏注意的卷宗，那是安娜‧奇克命案的檔案以及這一個月下來兩件相似的案件，犯案手法都不同，安娜‧奇克死於後背上的一處刀傷，道格拉斯‧布朗死於勒斃，蘇珊‧戴維斯同樣是刀傷，全身上下卻有將近八十處傷口。看似毫無關聯，但有些奇妙的相似性，被害者皆是獨居生活的年長者，沒有強行闖入的跡象，命案發生的地點距離不遠，彼此相隔幾個街區，住家大門都面向小巷，因此沒有任何可用的監視器畫面。

「從凶器看來，這些案件都是臨時起意，砍傷安娜‧奇克和蘇珊‧戴維斯的刀具都來自她們的廚房，道格拉斯‧布朗則被自己的領帶勒死，奇怪的是現場沒留下什麼證據，DNA、指紋、毛髮，什麼都沒有。」

漢克有些煩躁，他的直覺告訴他這幾個案件之間有看不見的絲線連在一起，然而物理證據卻顯示不出這點，這些死者之間彼此沒有關聯，命案現場都沒有財物損失，根據熟識者的描述，也不是會與人結仇的類型，難道是專門找老年人下手的隨機犯罪嗎？

「我或許知道是怎麼回事，但鑑識組拍攝的照片資訊不足……」康納從檔案裡抬起頭，直視漢克，沒有半分猶豫。「我需要到現場看看。」

「你在說什麼蠢話！你知道到外面去有多危險嗎？」

「針對仿生人的路哨已經撤除。」

康納偏了偏頭，視線移到電視新聞的畫面上，化著誇張濃妝的金髮女主播正在報導警局高層決議撤除主要幹道上針對仿生人的檢查哨，社區裡的巡邏則會減少次數，回到日常業務的範圍。畫面從攝影棚內轉到市警隊招開的記者會現場，公關部門針對記者的提問「這是否代表由仿生人引起的暴動已經正式落幕？」給予了正面的回答，並強調警署將根據仿生人警員造成的人力缺口進行勤務的調整，絕對不會讓市民陷入不必要的危險之中。

巡邏和檢查哨向來和重案組沒什麼關係，那是制服員警和交通員警的工作，漢克回想這幾天上下班的路程，確實已經幾乎看不見檢查哨。

距離被稱為血腥革命日的那一天也不過才經過兩個月，城市已經回到常軌，基於意志而選擇抗爭的革命被視為一次失誤，慢慢銷聲匿跡在人們的記憶之中，消滅仿生人帶來的不便才是民眾關心的議題。他看著康納的眼神，發現自己已經無法將戰場上殘忍地扭斷馬庫斯頭顱的那個仿生人和眼前的康納連在一起。

「漢克，我可以幫上忙。」

他嘆了口氣。

「康納，我不是因為你可以幫忙才把你留下來。」

「我知道，但我就是這樣被設計的……或許可以稱之為我的『天賦』？我想為你做些什麼，漢克。」

漢克指了指水槽裡待洗的鍋碗瓢盆，臉上露出滿足的笑意，康納伸手擦去他鬍子上沾到的一點醬汁。

「你為我做夠多了，康納。」


	9. Chapter 9

  
09

「如果要出門，你得再更謹慎一點。」

漢克又從收納箱裡找出一頂棒球帽和夾克，帽沿遮去仿生人太過清澈乾淨的眼眸，寬大厚實的外套則遮去筆直地不像人類的姿態。他發動老爺車，引擎聲在安靜的住宅區中顯得突兀，漢克越過身去打開副駕駛座的車門，打扮得就像是個普通年輕人的康納就站在那邊。

「上車吧。」

仿生人並未乖乖聽話上車，而是站在車外一動也不動，冷空氣從打開的車門縫隙流洩進來，將老爺車裡面好不容易暖起來的溫度又下降不少，讓漢克忍不住打了個冷顫，後悔自己一上車就把厚外套丟到後座。

他皺著眉，瞪著毫無反應的仿生人，低聲飆了幾句髒話。

「媽的，冷死了！快給我上車！」

「我想我應該待在後車廂，漢克。」

「什麼？」漢克瞪大眼睛，「你要是以為我會把你當成貨物一樣對待……」

「不是這樣的。」

康納及時打斷他即將出口的咆哮，避免了被鄰居發現的風險，天色昏暗，但誰都知道安德森獨居，房子裡只有一條狗等他回家，如果有誰因聽到聲響而好奇探出頭，他很難解釋康納是誰。

「警局還是有常規的巡邏，警員們大多見過我，認得我的樣子，我待在後車廂會更安全一點。」

漢克勉強同意了這個做法，在仿生人鑽進後車廂、蜷起無處放置的修長手腳後，他闔上車廂蓋，覺得自己像是個綁架犯的想像揮之不去；但他知道康納不需要堵住嘴巴、綑綁手腳，也會像具屍體一樣安安靜靜待在後面……原來是要去棄屍的謀殺犯不是綁票犯。將案件卷宗丟在後座，漢克打開音響，簡單的配樂和Big Daddy Wilson的歌聲填補了車內的空白，老爺車滑出車道，他往第一個死者安娜‧奇克的住宅駛去。

老爺車在積雪的道路上行駛，不像新型的自動車安靜無聲，老爺車的引擎聲相當引人注意，幸好深夜的街道上沒有其他行人和車輛，那場「革命」、「暴動」或「失誤」造成的影響仍在，城市中的夜生活大幅度減少。

警車鳴笛聲從後面傳來，漢克從後照鏡中看見一台巡邏的警車跟在後面，警示燈正閃爍著紅藍兩色的光，他打了方向燈，靠路邊停下，警車也跟著停下，兩名年輕的制服員警向老爺車的方向走來，是兩個不認識的小夥子。但革命那一夜，仿生人獵人與仿生人領袖的戰鬥被電視台轉播到全國各地，誰也沒有辦法保證別人會不會從二十年的舊衣服下認出仿生人，他們禁不起以康納的生命作為賭注。

康納說得對，待在後車廂的確更安全。

年輕員警敲了敲他的車窗，漢克朝後座看了一眼，案件的卷宗被他的厚外套遮掩了一半，他從口袋中掏出警徽並按下車窗，將姓名與警階亮在那兩個小夥子面前，換上一張不耐煩的表情，以掩飾神色中有一絲慌張的可能。

「我他媽的是闖了紅燈還是超速？」

年輕的制服員警仔細看過警徽後對漢克敬禮，露出抱歉的表情，企圖用笑容來化解此時明顯尷尬的氣氛。

「不是的，長官，只是近來上頭的政策就是如此。因為路哨撤除，所以巡邏時如果看到可疑的車輛就一定要盤查，以免有民眾窩藏仿生人，趁著當局鬆懈就接近國境。」

「你的意思是我很可疑？什麼時候去酒吧喝個酒都要被當嫌犯對待了？」

年輕警員知道自己說錯話，訥訥地不敢回答，另一個人趕緊脫下警帽，壓著原本的警員一起向漢克道歉。

「長官，真的很抱歉！您的車比較少見，所以……」

此時車上的音響正巧播到〈Walk a Mile in My Shoes〉，渾厚的嗓音唱著：「

Walk a mile in my shoes

Before you judge this man

If you walk in my shoes

You might understand

Don’t no body wanna listen

Everybody knows a way

Everybody knows an answer

Before the question is raised」

漢克揮了揮手打斷第二個警員的道歉，「我現在可以走了嗎？還是要把後車廂打開給你們看，看裡面有沒有他媽的仿生人？」

安娜‧奇克的房子因為無人可以繼承，暫時由底特律市政府管理，禁止進入的封條已經撤掉，但謀殺案的痕跡還在，尚未打理，一進門就看見地板上暗褐色的血漬，以及安娜‧奇克倒臥的痕跡。康納像沿著看不見的麵包屑般，一路從大門口往樓梯方向走，漢克對仿生人的舉動摸不著頭緒。

「喂，康納，案發現場不在二樓。」

「我不是在找案發現場。」

康納的聲音從二樓傳來。

「漢克，或許你應該上來看看。」

漢克走進二樓的浴室，那是間與奇克太太相襯的浴室，老舊但乾淨，裡面沒什麼高科技產品，連電動牙刷都沒有；他記得鑑識人員有採集浴室裡的物證，結果只證實了安娜‧奇克確實是一個人居住。康納站在浴缸旁邊，盯著磁磚地板的某處不放，但上面除了裂縫和止滑貼之外並無引人注意的地方。

「我要看什麼？」漢克皺眉。

「這裡，」康納指著他們跟前一小塊地方，「有大量釱液外洩的痕跡。從大門沿著走廊、樓梯到浴室都有釱液滴落，最有可能的解釋，是有仿生人外殼受損，企圖按住破損處阻止釱液外流，然後走到這裡沖洗。」

「你是說，安娜‧奇克收留了受傷的仿生人？」

「她沒有登記擁有任何仿生人，不是嗎？」

「這倒是。」

漢克翻開手上安娜‧奇克的檔案，死者的傷口只有一處，兇手乾淨俐落地從背後將刀尖刺進心臟，簡直像熟知人體內臟部位；在這樣一個衝動犯罪的命案現場，鑑識組卻沒有找到任何生物跡證，甚至沒在刀柄上找到指紋，或許是因為兇手本來就沒有指紋。

不，這個結論太草率了，漢克拒絕去想仿生人犯案的可能。

革命的餘波才剛平息不久，集中營和路哨都已經撤除，政府放鬆對仿生人的追捕；即使他對卡姆斯基這個人不以為然，認為此人不僅相當危險，也是個不可信任的對象，但模控生命即將推出新的仿生人，很快民眾就會忘記「仿生人可能帶來危險」的念頭。

如果這時候發生一件仿生人造成的命案又會如何？

政府會重新將資源投入清查殘餘仿生人的行動，國境的檢查也會更加嚴格，而仿生人具有攻擊性的這件事將引發恐慌，人類與仿生人之間的對立與仇恨再次被提起，模控生命新型仿生人的上市日期將無限推延……他曾經想過，過一段時間之後，當社會遺忘曾發生過什麼事，或許康納可以再次走在陽光之下，他們可以一起帶相撲去散步，到超市去選購晚餐的食材，但謀殺案會讓所有的夢想都破滅。

「是仿生人做的。」

康納的聲音將漢克從思考中拉回來，句子的內容卻讓他出了一身冷汗，他想否定、隱藏在最底層的想法康納卻毫不猶豫說出口，他看向仿生人的眼眸，康納的眼神就像他們第一次共同辦案時堅定。

「我們沒有證據做這個結論。」

「仿生人不會留下證據，漢克，人類才會，只有極小的機率下才會找不到任何線索。」

「那句話是怎麼說來著？統計學上極小的機率，也代表了它發生的可能？」漢克兩手叉著腰，語氣急促，「或許兇手就是戴了手套，或許兇手專業到熟知如何去除自己留下的痕跡，或許安娜‧奇克收留的仿生人和這件事一點關係都沒有。你不知道，康納，這些你都不能確定！」

「那這個仿生人去哪了？」

「我不知道！你告訴我啊！」

「我們到道格拉斯‧布朗和蘇珊‧戴維斯的現場去，漢克。」

另外兩個現場離安娜‧奇克家不遠，他們沒花多少時間就重新調查了那兩間房子，康納並未在布朗家找到其他釱液蒸發後的跡證，或鑑識組遺漏的生物跡證。領帶是柔軟的織布，本來就較難留下指紋，卻連皮屑也沒找到，現場打鬥的痕跡不多，顯示兇手很快就壓制了死者；道格拉斯‧布朗是海軍陸戰隊的退伍軍人，並在社區大學教導防身術，不是一般歹徒能輕易得手的對象。

缺乏生物跡證與輾壓前軍人的體能。

衣櫃裡有幾套尺寸不合的衣服。

漢克一言不發離開布朗的房子，大步走向隨意停在對街的老爺車，康納跟在他身後，絕非追不上他的腳步，而是留給他空間……他慢下腳步，他們再次並肩行走。

就在蘇珊‧戴維斯陳屍的客廳裡，康納找到藍血噴濺的痕跡，死者的手臂上有防禦性傷口，兇手或許在纏鬥時劃傷自己。

更加決定性的證據，是用藍血寫在壁紙上的一個單詞。

蘇珊‧戴維斯的屍體被發現，是在她死後一週的事，雖然低溫讓腐敗的速度減緩，但屍臭味仍足以讓鄰居察覺到不對勁，進而報警；當警方破門而入時，用釱液寫下的字早已消失不見，只有一路延伸到門外的血腳印。

漢克和康納並肩站在花紋繁複的壁紙前，對老警察來說，這就是一片米白色底、上頭有著玫瑰和薰衣草花樣的壁紙，或許還有經年累月的灰塵和髒污，但他猜測在康納眼中這個證據是如此鮮明，就像用鈷藍色的油漆塗上的宣言。

看不見，不代表證據不存在；他不願正視，不代表他就能將康納藏在家裡一輩子。

他會照顧相撲直到忠誠的聖伯納犬終老，仿生人的壽命卻遠勝於人類，即使他死了，康納仍能不吃不喝、靠著軀體內流淌的藍血再活上一百多年，到時候誰來保護這個擁有純粹眼眸的小仿生人？

到底該怎麼做，才會是正確的決定？

「上面寫了什麼？」

嘆了口氣，他問，知道兇手是仿生人已是不可否認的事實。

「背叛者們。」

漢克翻開蘇珊‧戴維斯案件的檔案，制服員警在報告中提到，戴維斯的鄰居曾向警方提及，命案發生的前一天他在超市遇見被害者，因為難得，於是聊了一會兒天，蘇珊‧戴維斯問起市中心銷毀仿生人的集中營是否已經關閉，還能不能打電話跟政府通報逃逸的仿生人？鄰居給了肯定的回答，並驚訝死者不知道這些消息。由於這個證詞看似與謀殺案無關，從超市的監視鏡頭也清楚拍到死者最後的身影，不需要依靠鄰居的證詞，所以一直以來都被忽略。現在看來，這個問句就是置蘇珊‧戴維斯於死地的原因，也是兇手的動機，以及在死者身上捅了數十刀的理由──老太太或許因為害怕，打算將這個仿生人「出賣」給政府。

「那個仿生人被安娜‧奇克、道格拉斯‧布朗和蘇珊‧戴維斯所收留，但也被他們所出賣。」康納望著他，失去顯示燈的臉龐神情淡漠，「它在逃跑，漢克。」

這一連串的謀殺是有原因的，另外兩個死者可能也因此而死，會毫無理由殺死其他同類的生物，從來就只有人類。


	10. Chapter 10

  
10

回程的路上未再受到臨檢，大概是警局不覺得有人會在這樣的雪夜裡做些什麼。輕柔潔白的雪花落下，堆積在路面上，逐漸疊成一層薄薄的絨毯。漢克握住方向盤的手在發抖，他提高車內暖氣的溫度，卻絲毫沒有幫助；他焦躁地單手握住方向盤，身體向右傾，打開老爺車副駕駛座前的置物空間，裡面有些零錢和雜物，卻沒有他最需要的東西。酒，他已經有好一段時間不在車上放酒了。他曾經一年三百六十五天都依賴酒精，從睡醒開始，身邊隨手可及之處都放了酒瓶，如果不能隨時喝上一兩口，他的手會抖得比得了帕金森氏症更嚴重，承受不了這個世界。即使傑弗瑞不讓他帶酒進分局，他也能溜到停車場嘬幾口。

那時他需要酒，但和康納在一起之後他已經不那樣喝酒了。

現在對酒的那種渴望再度湧上來，彷彿身體深處有一個黑洞，如果不往裡面倒酒，整個人就會被吞噬殆盡。

將老爺車停在前院，漢克踏出車門時拉緊衣襟，把凍僵的手指夾在腋下，抵擋夾著雪的寒風。他進屋的時候沒將大門鎖上，隔了幾分鐘才聽見康納從行李廂中出來，闔上後蓋的聲音很輕，在風雪中不會比一隻貓越過車頂發出的聲響更引人注意。

漢克已經喝完一瓶啤酒，覺得不夠，又倒了半杯威士忌。

康納站在門口看著他。

「漢克……」

他抬起頭，拿著酒杯的手仍不停顫抖，仰頭吞下一大口辛辣的酒液，他才覺得情緒稍稍被酒精壓下。康納站在門口的腳踏墊上，除去制服、可辨識的標誌和額角的LED燈後看起來就是個普通的人類青年，但他們剛從寒冷的室外進來，屋子裡的暖氣還不夠熱，只有相撲待的一小塊地方足夠溫暖沒有，從那雙嘴唇呼出的氣體卻沒有凝成白霧。仿生人就站在那裡，沒有靠過來坐在他們平常賴著一起看球賽的沙發上，彷彿沒有資格往前踏出一步。

「我不會出賣你，康納。」

漢克不記得自己昨晚是怎麼睡著的，他最後的記憶停留在客廳，喝完半瓶威士忌後就失去意識，今早卻在床上醒來。鬧鐘響起，他伸手按掉，又把臉埋回枕頭裡，覺得頭痛欲裂。一個粗糙而溫暖的東西舔舐著他的臉頰，混雜著黏呼呼的觸感和犬類特有的味道，他知道那是相撲，忠實的聖伯納犬會鍥而不捨舔到他起床為止。床頭櫃上擺著一杯微溫白開水和兩顆阿斯匹靈，他配水吞服，走到浴室去梳洗，培根和馬鈴薯的香味在房子裡擴散開來。

康納不是將生活帶回來給他，而是給了他更好的生活──即使披薩烤焦、柳橙汁被加熱成一杯甜膩又令人生厭的熱糖水。

仿生人不是人類，即使他們有再怎麼相同的外貌，本質上也截然不同。康納多次提到這點，卻無損名為康納的RK800這個個體對他的意義，他們共度的時光成就了彼此的獨特性，康納已不再是那個在吉米酒吧倒掉他酒的仿生人。

有個連續殺人犯在外面遊蕩，三個無辜的年長者死在他手下，這些人和卡洛斯‧歐提茲或死在伊甸俱樂部的邁克爾‧格雷厄姆不一樣，他們在政府掃蕩仿生人時收留他、照顧他，而不是虐待他，最終或許因為恐懼和不知所措，決定將他出賣給政府，但仍有本質上的不同。

康納提醒了他成為警察的初衷，是為了想塑造更好的社會，為此他有責任保護這個社會裡形形色色的人。當他連自己身邊的人都無法保護時，他崩潰了，如今他有想保護的對象，也找回初心，這兩者卻相互衝突。如果想繼續用尋找人類犯人的方式偵破案件、將兇手逮捕歸案，只會讓傷害範圍擴大，無法及時止損。但當他上報兇手是仿生人，康納又會如何？他能保護他的小仿生人那麼久嗎？

漢克在餐桌前坐下，烤過且焦香的培根和馬鈴薯堆放在盤子上，另外半盤是燙過的青花椰菜，康納端著咖啡壺走過來，將馬克杯加滿，冒著熱騰騰的白煙，咖啡香撲鼻而來。

他毫無胃口。

「早安，漢克。」

「康納……」

「我試做了食譜書裡的料理，不過家裡缺少幾樣材料，不知道味道如何？」

「康納，喂。」

「相撲的飼料剩下一些，你今天順便去超市……」

「康納！」

他握住康納不停顫抖的手，阻止對方再說下去，仿生人的皮膚微涼，明知道康納是可以單槍匹馬幹掉一隊SWAT、徒手將革命領袖的頭顱扭下的特殊機型，漢克仍有一種想保護這個小仿生人的錯覺。或許這與康納本身的能力無關，純粹是他的保護欲，他想將他的戀人藏在身後，為對方擋去這個世界所有的惡意。

伸手勾下康納的頸項，仿生人的嘴唇柔軟，他用康納喜歡的方式吻著對方，先親密貼合，接下來輕輕含住下唇，將舌頭刷過嘴唇內側，然後吻得更深。

「我不會出賣你，我保證。」結束依依不捨的吻，他低聲說。

「我知道，我並不害怕這個。」

康納依然在親吻他的嘴角、臉頰，聲音和雙手一樣在顫抖，仿生人跨坐在他腿上，微涼的手一一解開他襯衫上的鈕扣，將手掌貼上他的胸膛，嘴唇隨即跟上。漢克發出舒服的呻吟，享受仿生人靈巧的舌頭，宿醉頭痛仍在，但他的慾望被喚起，比平常更加強烈，或許是害怕失去彼此的情緒成了催化劑。他拉下拉鍊，褪下康納的居家褲，當然，仿生人裡面什麼都沒穿，將自己深深埋進康納的身體之中。

「那你在害怕什麼，康納？」

  
漢克到分局時已接近中午，細雪持續飄落，前一天晚上的積雪也尚未消融，自動除雪車在主要幹道上來回清出可供車輛通行的路面。在漢克小的時候，不管是除雪車還是計程車，都還以人力操作，手機也還是只能玩貪食蛇的Nokia 3310。隨著他一路念到警校畢業，智慧型手機已經難以想像地普及，也有越來越多的工具已能自動工作，不需要人力──那時這些東西已經冠上AI之名，人工智慧，但只有卡姆斯基所創造出來的仿生人，才真正能擔起智慧之名。模控生命的廣告開始在主要幹道的櫥窗出現，令人心動的廣告標語用醒目的顏色寫著：「全新型態的仿生人，解決您所有的困擾！」剝去頭髮與皮膚層的仿生人潔白無瑕，甚至看不見像康納褪去皮膚層後的接縫，無機物的感覺更加強烈。

今天的分局仍舊忙碌，取消仿生員警的人力缺口一時之間難以補上，漢克在自己的位子上坐下，點開電腦裡安娜‧奇克、道格拉斯‧布朗和蘇珊‧戴維斯案件的檔案，原本散落在三個案件當中不明顯的共通點、缺乏邏輯的證據，都在「兇手是仿生人」的這個前提下被串聯在一起，難以忽視。

有個雙手沾滿無辜者鮮血的仿生人還在外遊蕩，光想到這點，漢克就覺得喉嚨被什麼東西哽住，想用酒精將它沖下的慾望升起。

今早與康納的對話依然困擾著他。

**_那你在害怕什麼，康納？_**

** _ 我不會逼你在人類和仿生人之間做選擇，漢克。_ **

** _ ......你在說什麼？_ **

** _ 這跟把我藏起來不一樣，跟放過伊甸夜總會那兩個崔西也不同。有個連續殺人犯還沒有被逮捕，可能會有更多人被殺，你卻沒有立刻告訴福勒隊長......你想保護我，但是你也愛這個世界，漢克‧安德森。我不能讓你成為不是你的那種人......_ **

他轉頭看向後方，福勒隊長在中央的透明辦公室中一邊用單邊肩膀夾著電話，眉頭深鎖，顯然是一通難纏的電話，一邊俐落地簽署桌上高高疊起的檔案夾，並招手要制服員警將簽好的文件拿走。傑弗瑞‧福勒能當上分局隊長，絕非只靠長袖善舞、八面玲瓏的社交手腕，除了漢克之外，他曾是分局裡破案率最高的第一線人員，靠著精心策畫和耐心埋線，破獲從加拿大走私管制槍械的犯罪集團。

如果是傑弗瑞……

漢克從來不覺得自己需要幫忙，但他覺得自己的腦子像打結的毛線球般亂成一團，已經分不清楚該從哪裡才能將死結解開，他向來不是個善於處理這種事的人。或許他可以埋伏許久、精心策畫，就只為了將跨國販毒集團一口氣拿下，並提供足夠的證據可供檢察官起訴；如果談到辦公室中的暗自角力與權謀、與上級長官之間如何周旋，他只能舉雙手投降。傑弗瑞則展現出了一個優秀政治家的天賦，所以當初與模控生命合作的第一個談判型仿生人才會送到這個分局，而不是其他地方。

傑弗瑞‧福勒，或許能想出比他更好的辦法。

他大步走進傑弗瑞的辦公室，站在桌子前等對方講完電話，無視老朋友皺起的眉頭。

「你要幹嘛？」福勒掛掉電話，將一疊文件遞給等在一旁的菜鳥，指示送往不同的處室，他沒好氣地對漢克說：「如果是要懺悔今天又中午才進辦公室的話大可不必，我沒那個心情時間讓你激發我的高血壓！」

「我只是要問你一個假設的情境。」

「假設的情境？哈，漢克‧安德森竟然要問我假設的情境？你通常連現實的情境都沒打算過問我的意見，今天是吃錯什麼藥了，要問我假設的情境？」

「那個『獨居老人連續殺人案』......我或許有新的想法。」

仔細斟酌用詞，漢克謹慎地開口：「只是一些想法，不代表就是這樣。」

「你今天到底怎麼搞的，漢克？」福勒瞪著他，拉高嗓音：「天啊，我認識你三十年了！沒見過你講話那麼吞吞吐吐！當年你決定要跟茱莉亞求婚時都還更乾脆點！」

「去你的，傑弗瑞！」

「快說，不然就出去。」福勒指著辦公室的門，煩躁地說：「你可能沒看到，但我桌上還有像山一樣高的公文需要批改。」

「我認為......」

漢克的話才說不到一半，班氣喘吁吁地拿著一份卷宗衝了進來，一把將檔案用力放在福勒的辦公桌上，還撞歪了幾疊整齊放好的文件。

「隊、隊長！」

「你們今天是怎麼回事？一個個進來都不敲門！」

福勒一邊抱怨一邊扶好被撞歪的文件。班又喘了好幾下，才讓呼吸回到平常的速率，畢竟他是個不求有功但求無過、只想好好退休的刑警，很少有事情讓他那麼激動。

「是仿生人！安娜‧奇克的命案是仿生人幹的！」

班翻開檔案夾，一張明顯從監視器畫面截下的照片就呈現在他們眼前，背景是安娜‧奇克家巷口，一個穿著普通人衣服的人剛好抬頭看著監視器，看起來和一般市民沒什麼不同，那張臉卻是仿生人革命之前模控生命大量生產的AP700型仿生人的面孔。


	11. Chapter 11

11

漢克覺得一股寒意從背部竄了上來，他還來不及跟傑弗瑞討論眼下的情況，最新的證據猝不及防將他的恐懼就這樣翻了出來。沒有理由班會找到這張照片，他們早就調查過送報人來過後、到第一發現者報警這段時間的監視器畫面，毫無異常。

他盯著照片右上角的顯示時間，七點零五分，路口監視器剛修復不久，就拍下了這個畫面，這和送報人的證詞不符。發現疑點後，漢克才稍微放鬆，這是一個逃過追捕的仿生人，但還沒有任何的證據顯示它就是命案的兇手。

「一個逃逸的仿生人，那又怎麼樣？」

傑弗瑞只看了一眼，就把檔案丟到一邊，臉上不耐煩的表情像是受不了下屬的大驚小怪，他揮揮手，並沒把那張照片當成一回事。

「這是聯邦層級的事，管轄權在軍隊那裡，你把這張照片發給他們，我相信他們會自己看著辦。」

「不，隊長，這傢伙就是兇手！」

班將照片再一次放回傑弗瑞眼前，指著畫面中AP700的臉孔。

「如果不是仿生人，怎麼可能在現場找不到任何的物證？」

傑弗瑞勉為其難又看了一眼，他向漢克撇撇嘴：「你怎麼看，漢克？這畢竟是你主導的案子？」

他的心臟劇烈跳動，血管撐開又收縮的聲音擊打著他的鼓膜，案子是仿生人幹的，他已經知道了這一點。如果順著班找到的這條脈絡偵辦，他不需要跟傑弗瑞解釋為何他對於案件會有新的想法，降低康納暴露的風險──前提是他真能將這個事實說出來。

漢克的胃在翻攪，他覺得自己正在決定康納的命運。

「……這和送報人的證詞不符。我們知道安娜‧奇克在早上八點時還活得好好的。」他指向右上角的時間，「七點零五分，太早了。這傢伙可能只是個路過那邊的異常仿生人，跟案件一點關係都沒有。」

「不，就是它。」

傑弗瑞和漢克皆詫異看著班，這個老警察總是帶著一種不做不錯的態度辦案，從未見他如此激動、語氣堅定。

「聽著，班……」傑弗瑞企圖讓他冷靜下來。

「今天早上我們接到一通匿名電話，查不到來源，那個人只說了去查安娜‧奇克家的報紙。漢克還沒來上班，我想，就去看看也無妨，結果安娜‧奇克家根本沒有當天的報紙，如果送報人當天真的在八點的時候見到死者，為什麼她家缺少了當天的報紙？我又打電話跟送報公司確認，他們說他們沒辦法知道東西有沒有送到客戶手上，因為沒有簽收單什麼的，但那個送報人德瑞克過去就有幾次被投訴的紀錄，從發行商那裡領了報紙卻沒送到訂報人家，當然，德瑞克總是說他有送到，大概遺失還是被偷了。我把七點之後的監視器畫面又看了一遍，德瑞克根本沒有出現在那條路上，他那天壓根沒去送報，只是怕被開除，才說謊在八點時有見到安娜‧奇克！」

他們有些說不出話來，誰也沒有想到這樁令警方毫無頭緒的案件，會是由向來不積極的班找到線索。

「做得好，班！」

傑弗瑞拍了拍班的肩膀，又轉頭對漢克說：「你們帶著鑑識科去把死者家再搜過一遍，叫他們帶上特殊儀器，如果有可能是仿生人幹的，我們就得重新考慮這個案子的物證。」

漢克知道鑑識科會發現什麼，他們也會找到從門口一路滴到二樓浴室的釱液痕跡，最終推論出安娜‧奇克曾收留過一個仿生人，就像康納昨天晚上做的一樣。畫面上的AP700或許就是那個殺了三個獨居老人後，仍在外遊蕩的異常仿生人。找到它後，它不會有接受審判的機會，而會被直接銷毀；嚴厲的社會控制將捲土重來，警察可以憑著任何可疑的跡象進到人民家中搜查。

不管他願不願意，這個現實終究來到了他面前。

「讓鑑識科也去搜查道格拉斯‧布朗和蘇珊‧戴維斯的房子，我想這幾個案件之間有些關聯。」

他們站在安娜‧奇克家外，看著鑑識科帶著能夠探測藍血的儀器進入案發現場，禁止進入的封條再次拉起，冬季刺骨的寒風灌進衣領，班與漢克都忍不住縮起脖子，雙手抱胸。

「我沒見過你那麼認真辦案。」

漢克盯著鑑識人員朝著地板和牆壁噴上藥劑，待會釱液將會無所遁形，他知道自己沒什麼聊天的慾望，但身邊的班也安靜地不尋常。

「我媽一個人住。」

「啥？」

「我也覺得這三個案件有什麼關聯，都是獨居老人，她獨自在家我很不放心。」

漢克只是「嗯」了一聲作為回應。保護重要的人，他們這些在重案組幹了很久的老刑警多半都是因為這個理由繼續待下去，否則誰能忍受一年四季、不分晝夜，總是得面對屍體，不管新不新鮮、是完整還是被大卸八塊，被迫面對人性的醜惡。

他想保護康納，但其他人也有自己想保護的人。

通往加拿大溫莎的方式不只一種，雖然關口在革命之後檢查益發嚴格，一路上也有荷槍實彈的武裝警力盤查。他在緝毒組期間，間接得知了一些運毒的手段和路線，他也知道還有哪些人潛藏在地下社會，只是沒有被抓。如果要將康納送出底特律，並沒有想像中困難，更何況仿生人不像人類一樣需要呼吸和飲食……

問題是，康納願意離開嗎？

漢克知道從無到有的感覺，這段日子裡他也能感覺到小仿生人跟他一樣，對這樣的生活感到快樂。康納或許失去了額角的LED燈，卻開始有了表情，或者該說，他開始讀懂了康納的表情，不論那是不是由程式所驅動的，對他來說都無比真實。

可是，該死的，他覺得有哪裡不太對勁，一個月來毫無頭緒的案件，如此湊巧，在康納發現線索的隔天，警局就接到了匿名舉報的電話。班說這通電話是早上打來的，整個早上康納都跟他在一起，他們忙著取悅對方，他不認為對方有什麼時間可以騰出手來打電話。

「那通匿名電話……你用了『那個人』來稱呼對方，這是怎麼回事？」

班疑惑地看著漢克，不明白他的同僚為何突然在意起這種小事，不過他依然如實回答。

「老實說，那聲音聽起來很熟悉，我也不確定。」班掏出手機，「我讓那些小夥子幫我把錄音檔轉出來了，你要自己聽聽看嗎？」

那確實是一通平平無奇的電話，只講了幾個簡單的句子，對方的聲音絕非沒有特色，而是有相當清楚的特徵，男性，年紀不大，沒什麼口音，其他部分的細節就得靠鑑識科分析了，漢克確定自己在哪裡聽過這個聲音，只是不確定是什麼時候、在哪裡。

不是康納，這讓他鬆了一口氣。

鑑識科在安娜‧奇克家找到了釱液的痕跡，在道格拉斯‧布朗家一無所獲，一行人驅車至蘇珊‧戴維斯家外頭，兩名刑警照慣例站在門外，讓鑑識科自己進去重新採集物證。

不過幾分鐘的時間，他們聽見鑑識人員的叫喚。

「副隊長，這裡！」

漢克衝進屋子裡，室內擺設和他們昨天晚上來的時候沒什麼不同，陳舊的家具、花紋繁複的壁紙，漢克知道如果鑑識科使用特殊儀器檢查客廳的那面牆，會看到用藍血書寫的控訴。但遠不只如此，客廳中間，原本只鋪設了一塊羊毛地毯的位置上，現在有一具支離破碎的屍體，頭顱被扭下、雙臂折斷，像隨意被棄置在一旁的廢棄物一樣死去──如果仿生人也能被認為是死亡的話。

是監視器畫面中的那名AP700，地板上沒有血跡，那是因為釱液在幾個小時內就會蒸發殆盡，要是在康納眼中，他們現在或許站立於藍血蔓延的血泊之內。

這個場景讓他覺得熟悉，他將AP700的軀體和革命之夜的戰場重合，眼前殘酷的手段和電視台之前二十四小時轉播的畫面別無二致，康納在人類與仿生人廝殺的戰場上扭斷馬庫斯的頭顱、拗折他的雙臂，親手熄滅仿生人最後的希望。

那通電話！

他想起那通電話的聲音，與那個叫做馬庫斯的仿生人在闖入史特拉福大廈後，錄製的激昂演說相同。但是馬庫斯已經被康納親手處決，RK200是獨一無二的型號，包括相貌和聲線，獨特，沒有任何出自卡姆斯基手中的仿生人與他相同。

漢克知道有些人能透過模仿，讓聲音聽起來與別人維妙維肖，他也知道，康納能透過改變物理特性來完全重現他人的聲音，他們還曾經因為康納模仿了他的聲音一起哈哈大笑……

「喂。」

他粗暴地推了推目瞪口呆的班。

「仿生人能用他們的塑膠腦袋打電話嗎？」

「行啊。你覺得是這個仿生人自己打去警局的？」

不是這個AP700，是康納。

他的小仿生人趁他睡著時來到這裡，因為深信無處可去的兇手必然躲在這棟房子的某處，就像卡洛斯‧歐提斯的仿生人和那個在公寓裡養鴿子的傢伙一樣。他找到他，然後殺了他，在早上他們親吻彼此時，用他的塑膠腦袋模擬馬庫斯的聲音打到警局去。

一股難受的感覺從胃裡翻攪出來，接著是憤怒，他想將那個小混蛋壓在牆上揍一頓，或是狠狠做愛。康納可能會在路邊遇上臨檢的警察，或是憤怒的反仿生人激進份子，如果不幸的話，或許康納會是那個以殘破肢體出現在他面前的人。

我不能讓你成為不是你的那種人......

康納早上的話語在漢克的腦海中響起。

他媽的！

康納用自己的方式在保護他。

比起將AP700的狀況視為另一樁逃逸仿生人犯下的案件，漢克更願意將它視為一件連續謀殺案的終結，犯罪史上並不乏在大屠殺之後自戕的罪犯。

「你認真的，漢克？仿生人的自我了斷？」傑弗瑞闔上漢克交出去的結案報告，聲音都充滿疑慮。「我不知道仿生人也會有自殺的傾向。」

「自我毀滅，隊長，我相信這是個比較適合的詞。」

「我看不出有什麼不同。」傑弗瑞向後靠上椅背，神情嚴肅。「我只覺得你看起來像是受夠了仿生人的案件。」

「……被你拆穿了。」

漢克嘆了口氣，在傑弗瑞面前的椅子上坐下，他環顧四週，時間已經很晚，除了值夜班的少數員警外，多數人都已經下班回家，警局裡有三分之二的燈都已經關上，諾大的辦公區顯得有些暗沉。

「老實說，比起重新寫一份報告，我更想回家喝啤酒和陪相撲玩牠那顆髒兮兮的玩具球。」

「你真的認為這個仿生人把自己弄成這樣的？」

「或是激進份子幹的，誰知道？」

「但你確定這個仿生人就是三起謀殺案的兇手？」

「安娜‧奇克家的藍血和蘇珊‧戴維斯的客廳裡用藍血寫的字，鑑識科已經比對出就是屬於那個AP700，我沒有裡由懷疑這個結果。」

「這個結果我會直接傳達給上頭，如果仿生人有可能犯下這種案件，他們會需要知道，可能會推遲模控公司後天新型仿生人上市的決定。」

傑弗瑞沉默了一段時間，終究在報告裡蓋上自己的名字，他把資料夾堆到旁邊像山一樣高的檔案上面，之後會有人來將這些文件歸檔，正式完結警方的調查。

「回家吧，漢克。我能感覺你隱瞞了些事，但是我相信你。」

漢克不發一語看著傑弗瑞開始收拾東西，將需要帶回家處理的工作塞進公事包裡，他確實在報告裡說謊，然而這並不會傷害到任何人，就像放走伊甸俱樂部的崔西們一樣，他只是期許一個更好的社會。康納作出了選擇，為了不讓他為難，將真相暴露在所有人面前；他也做了選擇，為了保護康納，他將部分真相隱去不提。現在的底特律不需要再來一波恐懼和殺戮，他們需要復原，然後回歸常軌。

「明後兩天是假日，好好休息，我們還有很多工作要做。」

漢克從睡夢中醒來，床邊的鬧鐘顯示時間是七點半，今天是假日，他不需要這麼早起床，但身邊的床位已經空了，康納不在那裡。廚房傳來食物的香氣，他能想像他的小仿生人穿著圍裙，像人類一樣一邊對照著食譜一邊做菜，即使他們的記憶幾乎永恆。

他一邊打著哈欠，一邊走到客廳，正準備拿起掛在沙發上的牽繩，帶相撲出門遛遛。電視螢幕上正在播放早安新聞，金髮的女主播頂著濃妝向觀眾播報仿生人之父──伊利亞‧卡姆斯基今日推出新型仿生人的消息，比舊款更加便宜、安全，而且不需要擔心維修的問題，一具具蒼白的仿生人整齊地站在卡姆斯基身後，機殼上閃著無機質的光澤，沒有皮膚層和頭髮，就像除去衣服的人體模型，安靜而讓人毛骨悚然。

漢克有一種不真切的感覺，天氣不錯，外頭沒下雪，看來會是個晴朗的冬日。從窗戶看出去能窺見底特律難得的藍天，陽光還不太強烈，世界寧靜得像是不會再有任何的謀殺和死亡。

不久後卡姆斯基的新型仿生人將重新回到人類的生活中，成為一道尋常的風景，彷彿不曾離開過。

仿生人輕巧的腳步聲在他身邊停下。

「早安，漢克。」

康納自由了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▼後記：
> 
> 這個結尾拖了那麼久，對大家真是抱歉！我想今天是最適合更新底特律這個故事的日子。其實原本會是一個妥妥的BE結尾，我甚至後記都寫好了，但是走到最後還算是介於好與壞的灰色地帶。在結尾裡埋了一些想法和梗，不過單純閱讀故事也很好，希望等待到現在的大家都能享受這個結局，不敢奢求大家一定要喜歡XDDD


End file.
